Musaki's Wound
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki reminisces some lonesome memories about being in Bau Gu Orphanage and feels like he's being ignored, but when the gang comes together, they try to make Musaki feel like he's part of the family. Hope ya like it!
1. A Troubled Past and Unconsciousness

This would be the most extreme fic about my character, Musaki. It's a little edge-y and what you didn't know is that he is orphaned, at the Bao Gu Orphange, as an outsider. This fic is dedicated to my friends: Wolf Mystic, klonoakazeno, Skyyler, SkytheHawk, Joe 'Po' Navark, STARFOXLOVER61900, corsett-rebellion-redflower, Kippis05, cplangel32, Open Season Fangirl 5000, The Geeky Brunette, nievelion, FalconMage (please no mean critiques), Telracs 1994, Artistwerewolf, Wolf's Flame, Chrissy Mullins, Dr. ET, Pricat, Haeztiger, Sage of Dorks, Red Panda Obsessor, Edge the Gravitic Hedgehog, Cartoonatic55, Cody the Maverick and everyone else here. This is for you guys! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Musaki's Wound

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Troubled Past and Unconsciousness

It's been a week since Po took a break from the Palace and Musaki has remained in his room for 2 days in isolation, because he felt lonely without the Dragon Warrior around. Because of his departure, he feels as if there's no one to talk to because Shifu and the Five were too busy. He laid on his bed and stayed in his room, depressed and alone. As he laid down on the floor, he imagined something drastic from his past in the Bao Gu Orphanage.

_It happened 7 years ago when Musaki was 6 years old and he felt like an outcast there. There was no one to talk to because most of the kids don't want anything to do with him, simply because he was the only panda there. The other kids gave him a hard time and started taunting him and teasing him._

_"Well, well, if it ain't the world's most wanted panda. What's happening, you gonna scare the parents with your wimpy attitude?" one goose taunted._

_The other kids laughed at him, because he was different from the other kids. Musaki looked at them and said, "No. They're gonna adopt me. So, why don't you guys leave me alone?"_

_"Ooh, I'm scared now. Why don't you go eat us and it'll make that little stomach of yours grow bigger? Pandas are huge and their TOTALLY fat!" the rabbit exclaimed._

_The kids started laughing again and Musaki couldn't take more of it. He looked a little misty-eyed and the kids cared less about his feelings. One kid said, "Aww, what's the matter. You gonna cry, baby?"_

_"Cry, baby, cry. Wipe your teensy eyes!" the kids sung together, teasingly and then started laughing again. Musaki's eyes were starting to well up and Mrs. Fay called out, "CHILDREN!"_

_They suddenly stopped when they saw her coming in. She looked at them sternly and said, "You shouldn't tease Musaki like that. He's got feelings."_

_"So what? He's ugly. That's all he's ever gonna be." said the rabbit._

_  
"Toshi! That is not nice. Now say you're sorry."_

_Toshi came to him and said, "I'm sorry.... sorry that you came to this orphange. You don't ever belong here anyway."_

_Musaki became deeply hurt by the comment and he started to walk away from them and went back inside. Mrs. Fay looked at him walking away sadly and she turned her attention to her children and said, "You all should know better than to treat Musaki like that. If he was one of your friends, you wouldn't do things like that."_

"Why not? It's fun." said the goose.

_"Maybe for you, but kids have feelings too. Imagine if one of your friends talked to you like that."_

_"I would tease them back."_

_Mrs. Fay felt as if she's fighting a losing battle and let out a frustrated sigh and said, "One day, when you children grow up, you will regret the things you will said to one of the orphans, when one day, they will be adopted to a nice family, while you all remain here."_

_Musaki sat in a dark room by himself, sitting near the corner, curled up in a ball, and started crying. He still remembers fondly about the death of his parents caused by Tai Lung. He feels as if he's alone and he doesn't trust anyone in the orphange except for Mrs. Fay. _

_The door opens and Mrs. Fay entered in his room and he turned around and sees two tears streaming down his face, to realize that his feelings were hurt. She gave him a hug for comfort and he cried in her shoulders and patted his back. He whispered, "It's not true what they said. One family will adopt you."_

_"Are you sure?" asked Musaki, tearfully._

_"Absoultely. I promise you, someone will take care of you. You will have love, shelter, comfort and also a place to be happy in."_

_Musaki sniffled and wiped his eyes, but felt a little happy inside. She decided it would be better to leave Musaki alone and go outside to check on the other kids. He sighed heavily and continued to sulk in the darkness on his room._

Looking back, he felt as if the Five kinda ignored him a little and so did Shifu, so he went out of his room and decided to go outside and get some peace and quiet. He walked out of the palace and went to the Pool of Sacred Tears in hopes for some peace and comfort. He looked up at the sky and realizes that if it wasn't for their parents, he wouldn't be here, but he was still holding on to the tauntings that they gave Musaki back at the orphanage and that was one of the things that he was afraid of: that the Five couldn't trust them and he wouldn't trust them either.

Musaki sighed and sung a little song that he had written since his time in Bao Gu Orphange and that it looked back on the teasing that the other kids did.

_**([A/N:] This song is "Sticks and Stones" from Aly & AJ. This is pretty much a song that resembles on being teased and bullied and it really hurts people's feelings, especially animals and since this song represents itself, I thought it should be for Musaki.)**_

_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself  
I can't feel worse  
Well what else?  
I wonder what I could say_

_To stop the voices, taunting and laughing  
The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me  
It's always on me_

_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
We all feel lost at time  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around  
Not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

_In the end  
You'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one_

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't you understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

_Sticks and stones won't break my seoul  
Get out of the way; I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

_I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games  
Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far  
To be like you are_

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down..._

_la la la la  
la la la la  
la la la la la la la_

_Throw them down 'cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
Not around anymore  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

He felt as if every pain he felt between his parents' death, being teased by orphans and being ignored by after adoption, made him feel inadequate. He fell down on his knees and started crying. It's been hard on him, especially since Po wasn't around. He feels as if he's been abandoned, again. He sighed mournfully as he was getting up and started to walk back to the palace, but as he got back to the room, he started panting heavily and fell down on his knees again and then his whole body fell and collapsed on the floor and couldn't move. He became unconscious all night long.

* * *

The next morning, the Five got to the kitchen, and they saw Shifu there, waiting for his students to come in. He looked at them and said, "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, master." they all said.

Shifu noticed that someone was missing, and it wasn't Po. There was five, but somebody wasn't present there. He asked the students, "Have you seen Musaki?"

"No, master." the Five said.

"We haven't seen him since Po left." said Crane.

Monkey started to be a little anxious and somewhat worried and he asked, "Where did we see him last?"

"I saw him a few days ago after Po took a week off and I haven't seen him since then." said Mantis.

"Did he run away again?" asked Tigress.

"Don't be silly. If he did without telling us, we'd know about it by now. It's obvious that he didn't show up for almost a week." said Viper.

Crane had a worried look on his face, thinking that they all ignored him and asked the others, "Do you think something happened to him?"

Shifu and the Five all looked at each other and became so focused on themselves that they didn't pay attention to him like they should have. Without question, they frantically got up and ran across the palace to find him. Crane went up and flew across China to find him, but he didn't see him up there. Monkey and Mantis checked outside to see where he is while Tigress, Viper and Shifu checked the training hall. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

They met back in the kitchen and Shifu asked, "Did you find him?"

"No, master" they all said.

Shifu rubbed his temples and became more anxious and scared, thinking about what would happen to Musaki. He asked, "Is there any place we haven't checked?"

"MASTER SHIFU!!!"

They were startled by the scream and it was only Zeng behind them, scaring the mess out of them. Shifu went up to him and exclaimed, "Don't do that! What is it, Zeng?"

Zeng was shaking nervously and fearfully, wondering what the fuss is all about. He looked at them in the eye and said, "I think I found what you're looking for."

They turned to each other and realized something was on their mind; Musaki. With that thought in their heads, Tigress asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I do. In the dormitiories."

They all ran back to the dorms to find Musaki's room and then went they got to the door, they saw his unconscious body on the floor. Everyone gasped in shock and horror as they saw him with no pulse. Zeng said, "He's been unconscious last night. I saw him walking back home from the Pool of Sacred Tears, looking so troubled and I heard a thud when I came in the dorms. When I opened the door, he collapsed and hasn't been moved then."

Shifu was shocked to hear about what Zeng said, and Viper started to cry, silently and Crane comforted her with tears coming from his eyes also. Monkey became a little misty-eyed and Mantis let out a few tears coming from his eyes and Tigress started to cry also. They knew that it was time for them to go back to their dorms and cry in silence. Shifu quivered his lip, got down to his knees and asked, "How could this happen?"

"I don't know, master. I'm just the messenger." Zeng answered.

Shifu tried to fight back tears, but they were already starting to come out from his eyes. He sighed heavily and wiped his eyes to prevent Zeng from seeing it. He realized it was time to leave but Shifu stopped him.

"Zeng, can you go down to Mr. Ping's shop and.... t-tell Po the bad news?" asked Shifu, tearfully.

"Yes, master."

Zeng left the room, while Shifu held his unconscious hand and let some tears fall in there. He left the room and became absoultely devastated and in disbelief. He went back to his room and laid down on the ground, crying, thinking, "Why didn't we pay attention to him?"

* * *

At the noodle shop, Po was making more noodles for the customers, along with his dad. He liked taking a week off from being the Dragon Warrior, which means to spend time working with dad.

"Isn't this amazing?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Yeah, just and you me, working together. Just like old times." answered Po.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that Shifu let you take a break from being the Dragon Warrior. These last 4 days with you, has been pretty good and I enjoyed working with you."

"I know. Now that I think about it, I kinda miss them a little, and it's great to be able to wake up every morning without hearing, 'Panda, get your flabby butt down in this training hall immediately!' or something like that. It's kinda nice to take a little break from it all." said Po.

Just then, Mr. Ping saw Zeng coming in and wants to find out what's going on. He came to him and asked, "What is going on? Is everything okay?"

Meanwhile, Po served up 19 orders or noodles to the customers and brought them to the table. Po sighed heavily as he was looking at Zeng talking to his dad, wondering what is going on at the palace. He thought he shouldn't interfere with their conversation and kept working.

Mr. Ping was in a state of shock after Zeng delivered the bad news. He whispered, "Oh, no. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger."

He started to be a little shaken and exhaled sharply, and he was worried about what's gonna happen when he spills the beans to Po. He whispered, "I don't know how Po's gonna react to this."

"If only I knew."

Mr. Ping sighed devastatedly and said, "Listen, I appreciate you coming over here to tell me. I'm really sorry that it happened so quickly."

"Maybe you don't have to tell him."

"Yes, I can. I'm his father. I have to be there for him."

"I can understand that."

Zeng flew away and Mr. Ping walked back inside, looking serious and somewhat in disbelief like something tragic has happened. Po saw his father coming back in, and he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, son. Everything's okay, but..."

"But what, dad?"

Mr. Ping sighed heavily and stared at Po and he realized that something's really wrong. He said, "Must be serious."

"It is. There's something you need to know."

"About what?"

"It's about.... Musaki."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

I have to stop at this chapter, and I know it's a little mysterious about it, but that's how it fits to my imagination for Musaki. I would do more, but I have to go to Camp SMILE this week, so I'll be gone until Saturday. I'm thinking that there's gonna some surprising reviews wanting me to do more. I would like it a lot, so hopefully, I'll do more. But enjoy this chapter and there will be much more of this dramatic story. It'll be worth the wait.

If I have any errors, feel free to let me know, so I can try to re-do them or add something new and maybe I'll use them. Enjoy!!

This is also from my friend Arceus. Hope you like it!  
_  
_


	2. Focusing on Musaki

I'm BA-ACK!! I have gotten back from camp Saturday and I've promised to do another chapter of this, so I hope you love it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Focusing on Musaki

Obviously, things weren't fine. As soon as Mr. Ping told Po about Musaki, he quickly ran back to the Jade Palace to see if he's okay. He ran towards the steps until he got to the top. He tried to catch his breath in order to get some air back in and then he went to the inside where he sees Tigress there, looking so worried.

He quickly ran up to her and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's fine. He's stable, but they're checking on him." said Tigress.

He quickly ran to the dormitories where he saw Crane, Shifu, Viper, Mantis and Monkey in front of Musaki's dorm. They turned around and saw him coming in, looking so scared. Shifu came to him and gave him a worried, but relieved hug. Po asked, "How is he?"

"They're just checking on him to make sure he's fine." said Shifu.

He took a small peek at the door and saw a few rabbits doing everything they can to take care of Musaki. Po's eyes started to be a little misty-eyed, worried that he's gonna die in a minute, but he knows that he's a little warrior. He turned to the others and asked, "How did this happen?"

"We don't know for some reason. Since you left, all we did was focus on ourselves and we realized that we haven't paid any attention to Musaki as we thought we did." answered Tigress.

Po sighed sadly and laid his back on a wall and slid down on the floor, thinking back on how this has affected everyone. He whispered, "This is all my fault."

Shifu overheard what Po just said and came close to him, looked him in the eye and said, "Don't say that. Don't say it's your fault, understand? It's not your fault. I should take the blame for this. If I hadn't sent you out to let you spend a week off from kung fu, this wouldn't have been happening to us."

"It's not your fault, master. You just didn't know."

"I think we should take the fall for this one. If you want to blame somebody, blame us all." said Tigress.

"Well, mostly me, in that case, but you know what we mean." said Mantis.

"No, I should take the responsiblity for it." said Viper.

"You? What did you do?" asked Monkey.

"Well, I should've been the most focused. I was so into my training all week, I haven't had a chance to check on Musaki. I think I should take the blame for it."

"Come on, I should take the blame for this one. I promised him to spend time with him one of these days and I broke my promise to him."

"No, Monkey. I think I should take the blame for this one. I shouldn't have told him he didn't belong here in the Jade Palace. I should've treated him with compassion as much I should've." said Tigress.

At first, most of them disagreed about what Tigress said, but they kinda agreed with it. But then, Crane came in and said, "I should take part of the blame for Lil' Saki. I should've looked after him before this happened."

"Who said it's your fault? I think I should take part of this, simply because I was trying to be a role model and a brother to him. Personally, if I hadn't have been keeping an eye on him, maybe I should've present." said Mantis.

"Oh, come on. It is not your fault. It's my fault." said Po.

"Forget what he said. It's _my _fault." said Tigress.

"No, it's not. I misunderstood. It's my fault." said Viper.

"It's NOT your fault! It's mine!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Forget that. It's my fault that I haven't taken care of Musaki." said Crane.

"No. It is not your fault. It's my fault." said Monkey.

They all kept arguing about whose fault it is about not looking after Musaki and it escalated into a huge fight, by raising their voices at each other and beating the crap out of each other. Shifu couldn't take anymore of this conflict, knowing it wasn't about whose fault is it, but how they should've paid attention to Musaki. He screamed, "ENOUGH!!!!"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention to Shifu, who started to look very upset and heartbroken. They saw it behind his blue eyes, which are starting to become misty-eyed. His eyebrows grew lower, but some tears were falling through his eyes. They looked at themselves and wondered what have they done to themselves, fighting over whose fault it is.

"It does not matter who's FAULT it is!! All that matters is that we are ALL responsible for not paying any attention to Musaki. We all should take responsiblity for our actions, no matter what the situation is, we have to be here for Musaki." said Shifu, tearfully.

They all agreed with what Shifu said and they put all their blames aside and turned to Musaki and saw him lying down on the bed. Po looked at everyone and said, "Shifu's right. We all really focused on ourselves when we should've paid any attention to Musaki."

He took a little peek at him, sleeping, knowing that he's gonna be okay. He whispered, "Look at him. Lil' Saki is stronger and more invincible like never before. Poor little guy."

They all looked at Musaki and sees him trying to regain consciousness again, hoping that he'll be alive. At that point, they felt that they need to focus a little more on themselves and a lot more on felt as if he's the best thing that happened to them.

The door opens and they saw the rabbit coming to talk to Shifu. He asked, "is he gonna be okay?"

"Absoultely. He just regained consciousness, but he needs some rest." said the rabbit.

They all let out a sigh of relief and they knew that he's gonna be okay. Then, Shifu told him, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." he said, as they went out of the palace.

They went in Musaki's room and sees him breathing and sleeping. They let out a little smile and realized that he really is family to them. Po wanted to spend some alone time with him and asked, "Hey, can I talk to Musaki alone?"

Shifu nodded his head and asked some of his students to leave Po alone for as long as he needed to talk to Musaki and have some heartfelt moments, because to him, he's like a little brother to him and he likes being a big brother to Musaki and that he wants to be here for him in the most possible way.

* * *

That's pretty much all I think of. A little short, but like I said, if you think I should add something, feel free to add it in your reviews or send me a message for it. Laterz!


	3. Heartfelt Words

You guys may want to get some tissues for this, because it can be a little sappy. I'm hoping this could be an awesome chapter to read.

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartfelt Words

After hearing that Musaki is doing fine and regained consciousness again, Po came in his room and saw him sleeping in his bed, hearing his heart beat and breathing softly. He quickly sat down on the floor, next to his side, hoping that he'll get a heart-to-heart conversation with him. He suddenly felt guilty about leaving the palace for a week and that Musaki felt left out. He took a look at him and suddenly got a little misty-eyed.

He sighed softly as he closed his eyes to prevent tears falling down from his eyes, but as soon as he opened them, his eyes went from misty-eyed to welling up. His head turned to Musaki and felt the urge to talk to him.

As he saw Musaki's heart beating, he suddenly felt like his heart was starting to break, because his own little brother, whom he grew so close to, could endure a life-or-death situation, thinking he could've been dead and realized that he should've given him all the attention he wanted.

With tears almost starting to come out, Po took a look at him in silence and then wanted to start a heartfelt conversation. He said, with his voice breaking, "Lil' Saki. I am so sorry that I left the palace not knowing that you haven't been given so much attention. I feel like I was just careless about taking a week off here. I was so focused on just taking a holiday from this back-breaking training day, so ready to get away from this place, I just...."

Po quickly paused for a second because he could feel a few sobs coming out and covered his eyes with right paw and started crying softly. He tried to continue with the conversation, but with so much guilt and anguish, it just felt like he couldn't go through it. He had the urge to finish up the conversation.

"It just felt like a part of me just made me forget you exist, but I realize that you have so much feelings and so full of life and it really affects everyone here, including me. You have such a good heart and you're so much stronger than me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you were dead. I would so be depressed for weeks because of that, but I'm so glad that you're okay."

Po held on to Musaki's left paw and embraced it, while tears started to fall from his eyes. He held his head and started crying softly, in both guilt and a little bit of hope. He tilted his head and lent his ear to Musaki's chest and heard his heart beat slower, like it's still going. He said, "Lil' Saki, I promise... I won't anything happen to you and we'll always be here for you.... because we're family."

Musaki could hear what Po said and didn't want to open his eyes, because he knew that it would touch his heart and that he would give him a big hug and wouldn't let go. Suddenly, Musaki let out one tear coming from his closed eye, and Po saw it falling down and caught it. He said, "You're my little brother and you're like my best friend. I love you, Musaki."

He closed his eyes and felt someone grabbing his paw and when he opened his eyes, he recognized that it was Musaki grabbing it. He was surprised to see his blue eyes open up and to see him smile again. Po let out a big smile and he was so happy to see him awake. He looked at Po and whispered, "I love you too."

Soon enough, Po could feel his heart being more warm and they both felt joy coming in themselves, like they're really lucky that they have each other as brothers. Musaki got up from his bed and stood next to Po and gave him a hug. Po quickly embraced that hug and gave him one too, then he let out one tear coming from his eye and cried on his shoulder.

Musaki asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I've never had someone I would actually care for and think about often. Also, because you're like the spitting image of me, only so different and so much younger. It's like.... I don't know, I.... I can't even explain it in words, you're everything to me and everyone else really considers you a part of this family." said Po, tearfully.

Musaki was taken aback from that comment and suddenly felt some joy over him and felt like he could actually trust someone and looks at Po and realizes that he had a big brother that he never had for almost 8 years. He looked at him and began to be a little misty-eyed, like he was starting to cry. He blinked his eyes twice and knew that he finally found what he's been looking for: someone to care for and provide for him.

"I've always wanted to... be adopted... with a family that actually has this much love and compassion. Even though, you guys are kinda hardcore--the slightest hardcore--, at the end of the day, it really means that you're really something special and I'm just grateful to be a part of this." Musaki said.

"Come here, Lil' Saki!" Po exclaimed.

Po leaned over to give him a hug, and some point, it was a bug hug, but it was a soft, yet somehow, not tightening embrace. Musaki closed his eyes and smiled a little, while letting out a few tears. They let go and Po said, "We're always gonna be here for you and nothing will change that."

"You promise?" asked Musaki.

"I promise."

Musaki felt elated that he can actually trust Po and they both walked out of the room, waiting for a worried, but hopeful familiar faces to see him. As soon as they saw Shifu, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tigress and Mantis looking a bit worried, but relieved when they saw Musaki moving again.

Everyone stood up and went a little closer to him, feeling as if they had been scared that something might have happened to him. With everyone crowding over him, Po said, "Just give him som space, okay? He's been through this situation and he's just lucky he's still alive."

"That's what I was trying to do, just not to be up in his face." said Mantis.

Shifu gave him a little 'are you joking' stare at Mantis and said, "You were up in his face, you know. It's like you were ready to strike him or something."

"Yeah, you almost had your thingies closer to his eyes and poked it." said Po.

"Well, excuse me for not trying to say 'hi' to him."

Mantis turned his attention to Musaki and said, "Hey, man. I'm just glad you're okay. And I'm deeply sorry for just ignoring you the past week. It's like we've been pretty much used to Po being gone a week and us doing more kung fu without the Dragon Warrior around, we just forgot there was another panda here, I mean, besides Shifu, that is."

"What Mantis _isn't _trying to say is, we haven't been very fair to you and your feelings. We always thought you would be a part of something like this and we were so worried about you, we didn't even know you were still in your room. We thought you left with Po. Can you ever forgive us?" said Viper.

Musaki looked into Viper's eyes and said, "Yes, I would. But that's cool. I'm actually used to just being in my room by myself, just to sort of get away from the drama that you guys wreak havoc of."

"We do not start drama!" exclaimed Tigress.

"Uh, yes you do." they all said, in unison.

"Musaki's got a point there. We do start some drama sometimes, but we try to work it out and it ends up being friends again." said Monkey.

"We're gonna make sure we do our best to pay attention to you, and be treated like anyone deserves to be treated. We will never let anything happen to you, ever." said Shifu.

Musaki looked at the others and realized that there was something he never gained when he was in Bao Gu Orphanage: trust. At that point, he realizes that these are the kinds of people that he would feel most trusted with. He smiled at all of them and said, "You're right and no matter what, I... I trust you guys."

"And do trust you... always." said Shifu.

"If you ever feel like you're not getting your fair share of attention or someone to talk to, just come to us and we'll be here for you no matter what." said Crane.

"Really?"

"Of course. You are our brother."

"Thanks."

"Well, everyone head to the dormitories. It's time to catch up on some sleep." said Shifu.

Everyone headed to the dorms and they all said good night to Musaki and he went back in his room, went in his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Shifu opened up Musaki's door and saw him, just lying there, feeling safe and happy here. He secretly let one of his tears fall down his blue eyes and it fell down on his robe and then closed his eyes, to keep anyone from seeing it. He whispered, "Good night, Musaki... my son."

He closed the door and went back to his room to get some sleep. Shifu felt like he had another son coming back to his life and never wanted to let go of it and do the same thing as he did to Tai Lung. On his mind, if he should've explained why he didn't accept the Dragon Scroll, Tai Lung wouldn't be so malicious and evil. He regrets that every single night after he was defeated by Po. Though, he wouldn't do anything about it, and hopes that he wouldn't treat Musaki the same way he did to Tai Lung. Without thinking about it, he simply blew out the candles and went to sleep, knowing that everything will be okay.

* * *

A.N.: Little suckish, I know, but this is what I pretty much came up with. So you think this is the end of this chapter. makes buzzing sound Guess again, because there's still more to come with this story. Laterz!


	4. Morning Outing

Just wanted to give you insight on Musaki on doing yoga. Hope this helps.

* * *

Chapter 4: Morning Outing

The next morning, Musaki opened his blurry, heavy blue eyes and groaned softly, while he was getting up from his bed. Despite everything that happened the other day, he was suddenly feeling okay. He sat down on his bed, smacked both of his lips, yawned softly and took a little morning stretch. He soon got up and opened the door, exited the room and closed it softly, simply because it's still early in the morning and everyone else is sleeping.

He tiptoed out of the dorm rooms and the hallway to get outside to do some yoga. He ended up in the Valley of Peace and sat down to watch the sun rise, and then, he got started on his yoga. He started by spreading his arms out and lifted up his right foot and held on to his left leg. After, he got down to his knees, then lifted his body up and lifted his right foot.

He started to feel a little less tense and then, sat down on his foot and laid down flat on his back and lifted his arms again. After, he sat down the ground with his legs crossed and placed his paws on his chest and lifted them in the sky and released them together. He stayed in his position by inhaling the good air and exhaling the stress away. He closed his eyes and thought peaceful thoughts.

He opened his eyes and then, felt the wind blowing through his fur and suddenly feel relaxed from doing all the yoga as his morning exercise before he could do any kung-fu training. He stood up to go back to the palace, but he was unaware that he saw Monkey and Crane standing there. Musaki sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, surprisingly unnoticed. He asked, "How long have you guys been standing here?"

"Long enough. We saw you do yoga and we never thought you could be this flexible." said Monkey.

"Well, when you're a panda like me, who's over 202 pounds, you just have this urge of being flexible for some reasons. I like to consider it my morning exercise, because it'll help me get rid of my depression and stress and a little sadness and let in all the good feelings. That's why I like to enjoy yoga, to feel good." said Musaki.

"Wow. That's a pretty cool thing, Lil' Saki. Think you can teach us?" said Crane.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." he said, laughing.

Monkey rolled his eyes, sarcastically and scoffed softly, while Crane took it from an amused level, simply just raising his eyebrows up and down. He followed them back to the palace, knowing that they're gonna start training. Musaki was curious to figure out how did they find out he was doing yoga, so he asked them both, "So, how did you find me here?"

"Well, one sound woke me up and I wanted to see where it came from and it was in your room. Then, I saw a shadow figure walking silently to our hall, but I thought it was Po, at first. I opened the door silently and after 6 seconds, I didn't see anything. Then, I saw Monkey standing in the hall and at first, he might've been making the noise, but I was proven wrong. He saw someone coming out of your room first and we thought we should investigate to see who it was and it turned out to be you." said Crane.

"You guys knew it was me?" asked Musaki.

"Well, from behind it looked like Po, but when we saw those blue eyes, we found out it was you. Crane and I were taken aback from your yoga moves and it has great force and graceful moves that makes us want to relax. I thought kung-fu would be the one to release negative feelings from you." said Monkey.

"It does. Martial arts, karate, yoga and kung-fu eases the mind and soul and they also help you take out all the negative feelings and anger away from you. They're just basic exercises to help build up your self-esteem and take out your frustrations so you can deal with them. That's what it helps me do, get out all my anger and any signs of grief that I have."

"What sort of emotions do you have that prompted you to do yoga, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Um, just... sad, hurt, angry, bitter, scared and somehow depressed and in denial. At that point, I have been coping with grief for 8 years and it's been, like, a year since I lived here. Most times, I sulk in silence in my dark room at Bao Gu Orphanage."

"How long has it been since you've been in there?" asked Monkey.

"From 6 to 12 years old."

"Are you serious?! It's been that long?"

"I have been getting out since then, but no parents came to adopt me, since they never see me."

Musaki pauses for a sec, and realizes that he just didn't feel like explaining the whole story to them, so he wanted to keep it to himself. He turned to them and said, "I think that's all I can pretty much give, so I just don't want to talk about that, at least for today, because it's too personal for me."

Monkey and Crane grew a little concerned about it, but they just didn't feel like asking more questions, so they decided to just skip the subject. Crane looked at Musaki and puts his wing on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Lil' Saki. We didn't mean to just ask you everything about your past. We were just curious."

"It's okay, guys. I don't shut people out mostly, because that would mean isolating myself and out of my element. I would never do that to you guys."

"We hope not." said Monkey.

Crane laughed happily and Musaki let out a small chuckle and they continued walking and talking until they got to the training hall, where they showed up before everyone is here. They looked at the hall and Crane said, "Well, we got there early. Maybe Shifu wouldn't have a fit if we got here before the others."

"At least I hope he doesn't." said Monkey.

Musaki saw Po, Tigress, Mantis, Shifu and Viper arriving to the hall and wanted to keep it to himself that they're coming, but realized he just did some yoga, so he went back inside and awaited them to enter the door. Crane had a suspicious look like he knew they're coming over.

"They're coming, aren't they?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, they're coming." answered Musaki.

As soon as the door opens, Shifu was surprised to see Musaki, Crane and Monkey in the training hall before they showed up. He gave them a half-amused, half-exasperated look and said, "A little early to show up for training, isn't it?"

"Very early, master. Sorry we didn't hear you." said Monkey.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you came here early. And you brought Musaki along with you, too."

"Well, actually, I've been doing some yoga before training. Just want to get some morning exercise before those back-breaking kung-fu tricks. If I don't get any exercise, sometimes, I get a little cranky." said Musaki.

"Just like Shifu does everyday." said Po, coming from behind.

Shifu turned around and saw Po standing there behind him and look slightly annoyed by that comment and asked Po to lower his head down and grabbed his right ear. Po screamed loudly and exclaims, "Let go of my ear! Let go of my ear! I had a bad ear infection with this thing once!"

"Want me to give you another one?" asked Shifu.

"You wouldn't."

"Then, keep your mouth shut, panda!"

"Whatever you say, master. And by the way, my last ear infection, it was sore and it started bleeding because someone yanked on it hard."

Shifu quickly let go of Po's right ear and thought he wouldn't have any parts of that. Everyone else showed up and started to do some serious training. Musaki teamed up with Monkey to see what he got. Musaki got a stick and took him down with a stick fight. He was surprised that he didn't miss a beat and was focused on the training. Soon enough, he was impressed by those flips and moves he did.

Then, Tigress and Po were next to see if they can handle Musaki's kung-fu moves. She was up first and decided to attack him by doing her fancy moves and Musaki used to break-dance moves to keep him from being beat by a girl tiger. He leaned over backwards while Tigress tried to pounce him, but missed and made a swift move to the ground. Then, as she was running to him, she missed again while he leaned over the side, without letting his body fall to the ground.

She became suddenly impressed with his anti-gravity move. Everyone around the whole room was amazed by his moves. Po was next and decided to take him down, but Musaki already knows he's gonna beat his butt again. He tried to go for his moves as he did for Tai Lung, but Musaki made his own trademake footmove by doing a backflip, spinning in the air by 78 feet and landed straight down the ground, held on to the tree branches, spun around and around and flies off, lands at Po and kicks him to the ground.

Musaki winks at Po and said, "Who has some awesomeness now.... panda?"

Po was breathless, thinking that he created those moves out of nowhere and didn't know it. He asked, "How... did you... make these moves?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Well, whatever it is, you sure impressed everybody in this room here. Think you can take me on one of these days?" asked Shifu.

"I can take you on any day." said Musaki.

"Perfect."

A few hours later, Shifu sent Musaki off to the town to get a few items in a food shop near the clothing store. He went in and found some stiff for tea, a few noodles, 3 new flutes and other stuff. As he was getting ready to bring them all home, one pig who works there, 35 years old, wearing a black and red robe with an apron, a little taller and has a tattoo of a dragon on his arm, saw all these items and thought that it was too complicated to bring all of these items to buy by himself.

He brought them out of the bags and the pig checkd on all of them. Musaki asked, "Are these almond cookies any good?"

"I don't know." the pig answered.

"I'll give them a try."

The pig looked at Musaki like he's being independent in an early age, which is strange for him. He looked at the bracelet with a tree in it, showed to Musaki and explains, "It's for a friend of mine."

He got all the stuff in a bag, even a rainbow necklace, thinking it might be worth a mint, but Musaki said, "That necklace, my parents used to have a necklace like that and I'm thinking that it would be amazing if I could get the same necklace."

He ended up putting in the necklace in the bag and he said, "I'm gonna need 31 coins."

Musaki reached in his pocket and gavce him 30 coins. As he pig saw all the coins, he looked at him and he gave him one more coin. He took a look at Musaki and asked, "Are you here by yourself?"

Musaki turned to the pig, thinking that he's too young to do all the things by himself, trying to hide the fact that his parents are dead and said, "Sir, I'm almost 14 years old. You think I'd be here alone? Not really."

"Where's your mom?"

"My mom's at home."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at work."

"What about your brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, I'm an only child."

That response was a true statement: he is an only child of two deceased parents. The pig nodded his head and asked, "Where do you live?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a stranger."

The pig scoffed and then finished checking all the bags and Musaki brought them all home with him. He said, "Thanks, have a good day."

"You, too, kid."

He left the store and he saw Crane flying in, helping Musaki carrying all these stuff back to the palace. He turned to him and said, "You won't believe what happened at the store today."

"What happened?"

"Well, he saw me with all these stuff and soon enough, he asked me that I'm here by himself. I didn't want him to think that, so I didn't tell him about my personal answers about my parents, because he doesn't know that they're dead and live with you guys and I kept it that way."

"Think he knows you live with us?"

"Absoultely not."

* * *

Came up with the idea for Musaki to do the anti-gravity lean move, inspired by Michael Jackson's video for the song, "Smooth Criminal". Great idea, huh? It's in honor of MJ. As for that scene with the pig, inspired by 'Home Alone'. Pretty funny, I know.


	5. Reminiscing the Rampage

I wanted everyone to see how Musaki's parents got killed by Tai Lung, so here it is. This is for klonoakazeno, Wolf's Flame, Edge the Gravitic Hedgehog, Kippis05, Skyyler and FalconMage.

And, FalconMage, PLEASE at least show some compassion and praise over this chapter for once, same as my story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reminiscing the Rampage

Later that evening, the sun starts to set and Musaki was lying in his room, taking a little nap from all the kung fu he'd done. Shifu went in to check on him and found that he's sound asleep, thinking that he's a little tired wand wants him to rest up for a while.

The door closes and then, a couple of minutes later, he starts to imagine the one thing that's been on his mind for almost 8 years; his parents. He felt as if they left him behind and why his parents were risking their lives for him so he wouldn't get hurt. At that point, he starts dreaming about that incident with Tai Lung.

_8 years ago...._

_One night, Musaki and his parents were walking across the other side of China and his dad took a look at him and sees him sleeping. He chuckles softly and he held his son tightly and they ended up entering a dark cave and thought it would be a safe place to spend the night. He puts Musaki down on the ground and his mom carried him and let him fall asleep on his dad's belly._

_He looks at the boy and whispered, "Good night, Musaki."_

_All three pandas slept in the cave for the night and slept in peace. Early in the morning, it was cloudy and misty outside, but inside the cave, they heard a noise out of nowhere. The sound woke Musaki's dad up and wanted to see where it came from. He picked up Musaki and put him on his mom's side and left the cave to see what's making that sound._

_His mom opened her eyes slowly and saw her husband standing outside. She puts Musaki down on the ground and wanted to find out why he was outside. She asked, "Honey, what are you doing out here?"_

_"I thought I heard something."_

_"Maybe it was nothing, dear."_

_"Or maybe something." a voice came out of nowhere._

_It started both parents and the dad asked, "Who said that?"_

_They turned around and they encountered a snow leopard coming in the presence. He looked very menacing and dangerous. The father asked, "Who are you?"_

_"They call me Tai Lung."_

_"Well, Tai Lung, whatever your name is, go back to where you came from, leave us alone and we wouldn't have any problem." Musaki's dad said._

_"Oh, I can't do that. See, I've been wathcing you two and I thought it was a good time to come in for the kill and also for your kid."_

_"Musaki?" the mother asked._

_"So, that's his name, Musaki. So, if you'll hand over Musaki, I would see to it that it might be his final day on earth."_

_The parents looked heard that idea and they were very shocked to hear that this snow leopard would actually kill their son. They looked at him and know that it's their pride and joy and no one would dare harm him in any way someone can possibly can. _

_Musaki's dad turned to Tai Lung and said, "You're not gonna kill our son. We won't let you harm our little Musaki. He's much too young to be involved with animals like yourself."_

_Tai Lung started to growl lower and then decides he's going to go for the kid and said, "Fine, have it your way."_

_He got in Musaki's dad's face and pucnhed him in the eye and fell to the ground. She screamed, "Sakamoto!"_

_Sakamoto groaned softly and his wife rushed in for his aid. She said, "Honey, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. Just-- just grab Musaki... and run as fast as you can. I-- I'll be behind you as soon as he won't get in my way.."_

_She nodded her head and went inside the cave to pick up Musaki. She cuddled him for a few seconds until he woke up and asked, "What's going on, mama?"_

_"We have to leave." _

_"Why? What's going on?"_

_They heard Sakamoto scream out of nowhere and Musaki and his mother rushed in to see what's happening. They saw Tai Lung beating the mess out of Sakamoto and Musaki, 6 years of age, was the first one to witness the terror of this happening, to his own father. She started to run off with the kid and it clouds started to get all dark, like it was going to rain. Tai Ling saw them running off and followed them to get Musaki. Sakamoto couldn't let that happen to their only son, so he got up, bloody nose, black eyed and bruised, tried to get some strength as possible and ran off to prevent them for being killed._

_Musaki and his mom were in hiding in a deepest, dark cave, which left Musaki terrified. He asked, "What is this place?"_

_"I don't know, but I hope whoever lived here has moved out."_

_"Why does that thing want to kill my daddy?" he started to ask his mom._

_She couldn't bear to tell him in words, but risking him not to get killed, she started to tell him what's really happening._

_"Well, honey, you see.... the reason why he did it is because he's gonna do something bad to us.... and that will be.... killing you."_

_Musaki's heart sank down and explains, "Does this mean that I'm gonna... die?"_

_She nodded her head and Musaki was so scared about what will happen to his parents and himself and he said, "I don't wanna die, mama!"_

_"I know you don't. We're gonna try everything we can to get you safe."_

_They found a place that's near the exit and it started to rain. Musaki heard the thunder and lightning and it made him a little scared. He started whimpering and his mom hugged him tightly to keep him safe. They heard a distant sound coming from nowhere and they thought Tai Lung would be in here, but when she turned around, it was Sakamoto coming in._

_"Daddy!" Musaki exclaimed._

_He got to his dad and gave him a big hug. He whispered, "Son... thank goodness you're safe."_

_His mother sighed worriedly about Musaki and asked, "What are we gonna do?"_

_He looked at his son and he looked at his wife and thought that they don't want Tai Lung to kill Musaki, so he didn't know what to do. He sighed mournfully and let Musaki down the ground and started to go in a safe place. He turned to his wife and said, "I don't want to risk our chances of our only son getting killed."_

_"Neither do I, but we can't give him up. He's everything to us."_

_"I know, but we don't know what else to do."_

_"There is one thing: SURRENDER THE KID!!!!" Tai Lung screamed._

_They were startled to find him standing there in the dark, and asked, "How did you get here?"_

_"It wasn't easy. Just found this cave and I saw you both protecting your son. If I could just get a piece of him, I would--"_

_"You leave our son alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" screamed Sakamoto._

_"SHUT UP, YOU!!! Do as I say! Hand.. over... your... son... NOW!!"_

_"NEVER!!!"_

_"Fine, have it your way."_

_Tai Lung came in full-force to Sakamoto and tore him apart. His wife saw the horror unfold as she tried to save her husband. He beat him up with his fits, then grabbed him by the neck and started swinging him around and landed his body on the wall. Tai Lung caught Musaki's mother trying to let Musaki stay in the cave and got to her from behind. He grabbed her legs and pulled his claws out and scratched her face. She screamed loudly in horror and there were blood coming out of her face._

_"You leave my mom alone, you big bully!" Musaki screamed, after seeing her getting scratched in the face with his claws._

_Tai Lung saw Musaki in a hidden area in the cave and decided to take a piece of him. He came closer to him and Musaki had nowhere to go. He was trapped and Tai Lung pulled out his claws and decided to scratch him, too. He was laughing manically when he got to his face, like he was gonna consume his flesh. Musaki was so scared and so frightened by the sight of his evil eyes. Then, Sakamoto stomped him on the tail and he let out a big scream. _

_His dad came to him and embraced him one last time and he whispered, "You'll be safe here. Stay here and be good, okay?"_

_Musaki did what he asked and stayed in that side of the cave. Then from behind, Tai Lung leaped to him in full-throttle and pummled him to the ground while his wife tried to stop him from killing her husband. They got to the other side of the cave and climbed to the top, where they couldn't be found until they got to the deepest part of the cave. Unfortunately, he caught them on the top and scratched them both in the faces. He grabbed both of them and climbed up to the deepest drop of the cave. Tai Lung grabbed both of their separate paws to set them down that deep drop of their life while Sakamoto and his wife held both of their hands._

_Tai Lung growled furiously and said, "Let this be a lesson to you; never mess with a snow leopard, because you will be asking for it."_

_They were afraid this would come and he leaves with a final word, "Hope you like falling down in the ground in a deep, dark death."_

_He scratched them in the stomachs and blood started coming out when they got down their knees, he kicks them in the stomach to make them die faster, then he lifts them up in the air and bashes them in the head, with his foot and fell down 120 feet down the ground. Musaki saw the whole thing and screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!!"_

_They fell all the way down and and landed in the darkest cave where they hid from Tai Lung in the first place, which is the place for their death. He turned around and saw Musaki standing there and he wanted kill him so bad, he lifted his claws to scratch his face, but suddenly got stopped by some rhinos and pummled him down to the ground. They sent him back to Chor-Gom prison. Tai Lung did his best to break free, but the rhinos refuse to let him go._

_One rhino turned to Musaki and asked, "You okay, kid?"_

_He was shaking and was scared to come out, but he saw that the guard rhino couldn't hurt anyone, so he popped out slowly, with just his blue eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Tai Lung won't bother you anymore. He'll be in a place where no one will set him free. Oh, sorry about your parents."_

_After the guard rhino and the rest walk away from the cave, he was alert that his parents might've survived, but to make sure, Musaki went back in the cave to find his parents and when he got down, he gasped in horror and anguish to see his parents get killed. That explains that they way they looked with their eyes closed and blood over their clothes, they look like they survived, but it's obvious that they didn't survive. Their lives have been sacrificed and faded away._

_He panted heavily and by their side, he got down to his knees and grabbed his mother's hand and said, "Wake up, mom. Please wake up."_

_He heard his dad groaning, thought he was alive, but he saw the blood coming out of his body, knowing that he wasn't gonna make it. His dad took one last breath and saw Musaki for one last time and rubbed his head and he held his paw. He said, "My son, we risked your life for you and I hope you realize that you'll be taken care of."_

_"Wh-what do you mean?" Musaki asked, tearfully._

_"Me and your mother want you to know that we love you so much and we'll always be with you.... even.... if you can't.... see us." said Sakamoto._

_"No.... please don't leave me here! Please!" _

_"I'm sorry, son. We can't leave you here, but Tai Lung killed us both. Just know that we love you so much and we will be looking down on you in the sky and be very proud of you.... no matter what you do. You take care of yourself and don't forget about---"_

_Musaki closed his eyes while tears flew in his eyes, and then nodded his head to agree with his parents. He wanted to hear the last thing his dad said, but couldn't finish and he took one last breath until he couldn't breathe anymore. His hand was falling down and landed on the ground and didn't move, neither did his mother. He didn't see this coming and wondered if they're sleeping, when he didn't know that they were both dead. Musaki stared at them with disbelief and shock that it was really happening, that his parents, his own providers, were gone away, and what's worse, he got to see them die at a young age._

_"Mom, dad.... please wake up. Don't leave me! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Musaki screamed, with tears in his eyes._

_He tried everything to wake them up, hoping they'll still be alive, but it was no use. They were really gone. He wishes it was a nightmare that he wanted to get out of. Musaki went to another part of the cave, sat down, curled himself in a little ball and started crying, that his parents were gone. It was the first time at 6 years old, witnessing his parents' death. He heard the thunder and the sounds of the rain coming in the cave. For Musaki, to be here alone, it became really scary and traumatic for this 6-year old panda. He laid his head down on the ground, letting out one tear out of his eye. He whispered to them, while he looked at them one last time, as his final words, "I love you."_

_Musaki held his head down and let out two tears falling down his face and laid down flat on the floor, crying for many hours because of that traumatic tragedy he first witnessed._

_Back to the present..._

Musaki woke up, screaming about that real-life nightmare he had of seeing Tai Lung killing his parents. He was panting furiously and got down to his knees in anguish, crying softly. Then, he looked at the ceiling and screamed, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?!?!?!!!!"

Then, he closed his eyes and started crying again, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Shifu overheard him screaming and knew that something was wrong. Po was behind him along with Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Tigress and realized that Musaki was thinking about his parents' death.

They came in his room and Musaki turned around and saw his face, with tears coming down his face and Shifu definitely felt like his heart was breaking and needs some comfort to heal his pain away. He got closer to him as the gang entered in his room to give him a little group hug.

"It's okay, Lil' Saki. We're here." Crane whispered.

Po wiped Musaki's tears from his eyes and gave him a big hug and Shifu gave him a hug for comfort as the Five watched him in pure emotion. Crane puts his wing around his shoulder and hugged him also. He closed his eyes, feeling the comfort and sorrow he has.

They left his room, to leave Musaki to cry in silence, in order for him to heal his heart and try to deal with his sorrow. As they were starting to leave, they heard Musaki coming out of his room and told them, "Thanks for caring about me. It really means a lot to me."

"It's what we do. We're a family and we're always gonna stay a family." said Shifu.

* * *

It's sad, ain't it? How can a 6-year old see this coming, seeing his parents die and being left alone? You might this this is sappy and kinda messed-up. If I have any errors, let me know and I'll correct them.

And FalconMage, PLEASE give me some cred over this, since it has Tai Lung in it.


	6. Tension

Chapter 6: Tension

The next day, despite having a nightmare about his parent's death unraveling, Musaki felt like it was a good time to sort of not to start some drama between the others about his personal life. It became apparent that he wanted to keep it to himself, but most of the Five were curious about his past, some didn't want him to talk about it, but he just feared that it would escalate into a conflict, in which he didn't want to be a part of.

He was walking to the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, in hopes of trying to find some peace and something to get away from most of the Five causing some drama and he didn't want to be the one to start it, unless someone started it first.

He turned around and saw Tigress walking to the tree, looking suspicious and wanting to get some answers about his past. He scoffed softly and acted like she wasn't there, but walked in front of him, with her arms crossed and eyebrows low, like he was busted. Musaki felt uncomfortable about her expression and wanted to keep his mouth shut, but Tigress said, "Okay, start talkin'. What is up with you?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Musaki.

"I'm talking about what happened last night. It's obvious that it's about your parents and Crane told me about not telling you about your past. So, I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Is there anything that I want to know about?"

She stared at Musaki like he's in trouble for something he didn't do and wanted to keep quiet about it, but said these words, "Just don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me what's going on in your past. That's all I want to know."

"There's nothing about my past that I want to tell you. Besides, why do you care about my personal past anyway? It's very private and you have no right to snoop any trace of my life whatsoever."

She saw Musaki getting up and started to walk away, but she grabbed him by the arm to stop him from leaving and shoved him in the tree with both paws in his shoulders. He suddenly felt scared about getting hurt by her. She growled lowly and said, "I KNOW what you're trying to hide and simply, you can't tell me not to get in any of anyone's personal business. So whatever is in your past, spit it out and we won't have a problem."

"Can you get your hands off me, please?" he asked.

She held on his shoulders tightly and plan to take out her claws, in order to not let him escape. He panted furiously in fear, like she was gonna kill him. He tries to break free, but she tripped him and gave him a body-slam and several punches and scratches Musaki's arm and fell down to the ground. She aburptly kicked him several times to try anything to get some answers.

"You're... not... leaving here.... until... I... get... some... answers... from... your...past! Do.... you understand... what... I'm...saying?!" Tigress exclaimed, while kicking him.

Crane, Po, Shifu and Monkey watched this horrific scene unfold and Shifu tried to stop her, by calling out her name out of nowhere.

"TIGRESS!!!!"

She stopped and turned around to see everyone standing there and saw Musaki half-injured. Po saw him moving slowly, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

He saw a black eye in his face, and Po was shocked to see someone getting beat up by someone who lives there and Shifu was insanely angry at Tigress for what happened. He asked, "Why did you do that? Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"He's been hiding something about his past and he isn't saying anything about it to me. I'm trying to get him to open up more." said Tigress.

"Okay, first, it's his business, not yours, second, if he doesn't want to tell you, he can't tell you and third, you have no right to cause any violence towards Musaki. You can't hurt someone if you want to get answers. He can tell you when he gets ready." said Po.

"Oh, what do you know?!" she shouted.

"Okay, can we just not do this in front of Musaki, please? The last thing he needs to see and hear is an arguement about him." said Crane.

"Mind your own business!" she exclaimed.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP, PLEASE?!!!" Musaki shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to Musaki and saw him breaking down and Tigress saw this one tear coming from his eye and fell down his face and suddenly, her face softened and she ran over to Musaki to give him a hug. She rubbed his head, feeling guilty that she would actually do something like that to a member of their family.

"I'm so sorry, Musaki. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, softly.

Shifu sighed softly and rubbed his temples, thinking about how this kid has been through a lot of tragedy and traumatic memories as a kid and wanted to figure out that it's time to sort of break the ice.

He looked at everyone and said, softly, "Maybe it's time everyone came in Musaki's dorm and hears about what happened in his past, that made him feel so isolated. If that's all right with you, Musaki."

He didn't want to keep it locked inside of him and felt like he's ready to tell them the real truth about both his parents and his time in the Bao Gu Orphanage, where he spent many years in isolation. He sighed and told Shifu, "I think I'm ready to tell you guys a few things about me."

* * *

Too short, but it's kinda scary, but it adds up to the drama, a little.


	7. Past Revealed

We now see his traumatic past of his parents' death and in Bao Gu Orphange and Musaki tells his side of the story in his POV. Gonna be sappy, and a little suckish.

* * *

Chapter 7: Past Revealed

Musaki went back to his dorm, along with Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper, eager to tell them about his traumatic past as a kid. They all sat down, willing to hear about his story. He closed the door and everyone felt a little concerned about what's going through this kid.

"So, you're really opening up about your past?" asked Viper.

"I guess so."

"Tell us, Musaki." said Shifu.

Musaki sighed nervously and then cleared his throat, thinking that it's a long story. He then started to tell the story about his past, and how he quotes them as his past wound or scars that weren't healed.

"It started when I was pretty much 6 years old. It's just me, my mom and dad, just going to a cave, because we need to escape our home, because of boars, and that we needed a safe place to go. We spent a night in the cave, and it's very peaceful there. I remember my dad, looking at me, falling asleep and I ended up sleeping on the stomach. Just made me feel like he's there with me. Then, the next morning, my dad heard something coming for the cave and put me in my mom's side, which was a good reason, cause we're very close. And then, he overcame this fierce purple snow leopard by the name of Tai Lung."

The name struck in Shifu's mind, thinking that his 'son' would be the one that's involved in the story. He started to fear about what's coming, but wanted to hear more.

"He tried to convince my dad to give him to me, so he would kill me. They didn't want to happen, so he tried to kill my parents until he tried to get anywhere near me. We ended up in a cave and my dad just got beaten by this monster. However, I hid in a safe place where he couldn't see me. Unfortunately, he saw me coming out and tried to kill me, but my dad stopped him and continued to fight. Then, he grabbed my parents and climbed them to the highest and deepest part of the cave for not giving me to him. Then, he lets them go and they fell down 120 feet down the cave. After he was finished with them, he was about to do the same thing to me. I was so scared and was worried about myself and my parents that I was done for, but some rhinos stopped him and took him back to prison. I found my parents in this dark part of the cave and they didn't even move. They died several minutes ago and I felt as if a part of my family are gone and didn't come back. It was just..."

Musaki could feel the anguish and pain coming from telling the story and he paused, because there were tears coming from his eyes, like it's just too painful to reveal about it. He started over and said, "It was just so horrible for me, because how can a 6-year old endangered panda see his parents die? It was the most tragic day of my life."

Everyone was getting emotional about hearing Musaki's past and that it was something that he wanted to keep private. Po looked at him and said, "I didn't know.... that... it would affect you this much as it did."

He looked at Tigress, like she was understanding that Musaki said, and she regretted to endure a physical confrontation with him. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, Musaki. I-- I just... didn't know."

"It's okay. You just... didn't know." said Musaki.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell us about it?" asked Monkey.

Musaki nodded his head slowly and Monkey came up to him and gave him a big comforting hug. He embraced that hug and felt like it was having a big family coming to him again. Mantis asked, "Is that the whole story about your past, Lil' Saki?"

"Well, there's two parts of my story; one is my parent's death, like I just gave out my story, but part two of my past is my time in Bao Gu Orphange." Musaki answered.

Everyone wanted to hear about this story about Musaki being in Bao Gu Orphanage and he started to tell them about what's going on in the orphanage, knowing it's a sad and lonely time there.

"After my parents' death, I've been staying in the cave for 3 days, sulking in silence until some animals saw me lying down in the cave alone and saw my parents' dead bodies and realized that they're dead. All I remember is that they picked me up in the cave and ended up in a dark room in the orphanage. I woke up one day and I was a ceiling, a window, a bed and a door, knowing that I was home, but I saw some other kids there and I asked someone where I am and they told me that I'm in an orphanage. I was in a state of depression while coping with my parents gone and when I try to make friends, most of the kids gave me a hard time, simply because I'm a panda. All they do is tease and taunt me most of the time, and I stayed in my room, just to get away from everything. Since I was sitting alone in my dark room, no one came to adopt me, because no one would find me to take me in, so I felt like I couldn't trust anyone who would take me in. I was in isolation from 6 years of age to 12 years old. I didn't want to face more orphans tauting me because I'm a panda, because of how I look, how I sound and whatnot. So, I just didn't trust anyone."

"You mean, you've been alone in the orphanage and didn't even want anyone to see you?" asked Po.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Musaki.

Tigress felt like she understands where he's coming from, to be isolated from everyone else in the orphanage, to be different from everyone else. She told him, "Your story just touched my heart, because I've been in my room for so long."

"You? Cooped in your room? You're joshing." Musaki said.

"No, it's true. She was alone in her room, when I first met her. I wanted to help her out and then, adopted her as my own." said Shifu.

"I didn't know that."

"So, what happened?" asked Crane.

"I came out of my room when I was 12 and I really tried hard to make new friends, but some of them were adopted, other didn't want anything to do with me, so I sat in some areas, where I was away from everyone else because I didn't want anything to do with them, but that changed when I made friends to 6 different animals. We've been good friends and it felt like I've gotten back to my childhood again. A year later, a few pandas came in the orphange to find a place where I can have a big family and they took me to here, so here I am."

"Wow. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" asked Viper.

"Yes, I have. I was afraid that I wouldn't trust all you guys the same way as most kids in the orphange mistrust me." said Musaki.

"Well, you know you can always count on us and you can trust us." said Crane.

"Thanks, guys."

"We're gonna make you feel like you're part of the family and we promise we'll do anything to make you feel like it." said Shifu.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me. I'm grateful to find a family so caring, compassionate and understanding."

"It's what we do." said Po.

* * *

So bittersweet, isn't it? Maybe I've overdone it a bit, don't y'all think?


	8. Shifu's Promise

Chapter 8: Shifu's Promise

Later that night, Musaki was asleep in his room, thinking about how great it is to live in Jade Palace with Po, Shifu and the Five. After telling them about his past, he feels like he's where he's supposed to be: home, with a huge family around, animals in different species.

Shifu woke up in his room, with one thought on his mind; Tai Lung. He still holds on to the guilt, pain and suffering that occured to him before his own son sent him to prison for not getting the Dragon Scroll. It suddenly feels like a burden that's still holding on his shoulder and won't let go. With Musaki around, he feels as though he doesn't want to make the same mistakes he made.

He sighed sadly, and held his head over his neck, just to think things through. He felt it was a good time to talk to Musaki, even though it's late at night. He got up from his bed and walked over to his dorm, where he was sleeping. He got in the room and woke him up. He tapped on his shoulder several times until he woke up. He groaned softly and let out a little yawn and saw Shifu standing there. He asked, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." said Shifu.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's about something I did before we took you in."

Musaki sat on his bed and asked, "Is is that serious?"

Shifu nodded his head and wanted to talk to him outside. They both got up, left the dorm and walked to the steps of the Jade Palace and sat there to talk. Shifu turned around and said, "When you told that story about your past, there was one part you mentioned to."

"Which one was it?" asked Musaki.

"About Tai Lung."

"What about him?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but he became my son and I used to raise him as my own."

Musaki was surprised that Shifu took in Tai Lung and he said, "You took him in this place? What were you thinking?"

"I thought I could be a good father and a good trainer to him. He started doing kung fu and I taught him everything about it, simply because he showed talent of that. No one knows, but I figured he could be good at it. I always thought he could be the Dragon Warrior, but Oogway looked at him the other way and saw darkness in him and when the time came to give him the scroll, I... I followed what my master said and didn't give him the scroll."

"So, what happened after that?" asked Musaki.

"I sent my own son to prison after that, because he went on a full rampage over not getting the scroll."

"You sent him because he didn't get the scroll? I can understand being rejected by working hard for what you have, but he doesn't have to overdo it and come to the dark side."

"But, I was responsible for making this happen. If it hadn't been for that situation, I... I wouldn't have been telling him why he didn't accept it. I was just too prideful to see how he turned out to be and it's because of me. It's all my fault. It's all my...."

Shifu broke down in tears, because he couldn't fix what he had undone for training Tai Lung so much. Musaki comforted him and gave him a hug and Shifu cried on his shoulder. He said, "Hey, you didn't know you loved your soon too much. I'm pretty sure the whole thing was an accident."

"There are no accidents." he whispered.

Musaki sighs and comforts Shifu's wonded feelings of despair, hurt, guilt and sorrow that he had since Tai Lung was in prison. He asked, "Couldn't you just apologize to him?"

"I would, but he wouldn't accept it. I can't erase what I've done. I felt like I just lost my son and didn't realize it. I've lost my parents, my son and my master. It's like everyone I know has been gone in front of my eyes. Every night, I can't sleep just thinking about what happened. I've been kicking myself and blaming myself for that. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done." said Shifu, tearfully.

"Yeah, you can. I know it's not an accident, but what happened years ago happened and you can relive it every night. Some things happen for a reason, but you never meant to do anything that would hurts you the most. Sometimes we have these scars that we can't seem to heal because of our actions and sometimes we blame ourselves for that, but we can't let those feelings get in the way with the good feelings we have. You have such a good heart and you should follow it, no matter how bad it seems to be, you've got the strength to get through it, with the comfort and support of those close to you." said Musaki.

"Now that I think about it, I am lucky to have the Five, Po and you as my own family. It makes me feel proud and so happy to be their masters, no to mention their father that no one had."

Musaki chuckled softly and realized that he is lucky, inside and out to have a family like that. Shifu looked at him and said, "I want to make it up to you."

"What's that?"

"I want to make a promise to you. I promise to treat you like you're my son and I won't make the same mistakes I did to Tai Lung and we will do everything to make you feel like family." said Shifu.

"Thanks, Shifu."

"Get to bed, it's getting late."

"Okay, thanks for the talk."

"Thank you for listening.... son."

When Musaki heard Shifu call him 'son', it just left a warm feeling in his heart that he's like a father figure to him. He turned to him and said, "Same to you... dad."

Shifu saw him walking back inside the palace and lets out one tear from his eye and closed both of his eyes and let out a little smile, knowing that his family, including Musaki, will be in a special place where he's at.... in his heart.

* * *

Gotta stop there at least for now. Kinda messed up, I know, but this is how I came up with. It's like to Shifu, Musaki is his second son and wouldn't make the same mistakes as he did with Tai Lung. Really stupid idea, isn't it! Stay alert for more chapters! Holla at ya boy!


	9. Understanding Emotions

A little heartwariming moment between Tigress and Musaki. Kinda sweet, isn't it? Hope you like it, please!

* * *

Chapter 9: Understanding Emotions

The next morning, after telling the gang about Musaki's past and how it affected him emotionally, Tigress was surprised to find him in the front of the training hall, just looking at the sun rising in the sky, thinking about what happened yesterday. He saw Musaki, just sitting around, with his head halfway down, eyes lowering up a little and hiding his face for unknown reasons.

Tigress sighed softly, but nervously, thinking about what would happen before she loses her temper again towards him, if he didn't respond. What she had done to him was completely unnecessary and so out-of-control. She decided that she would sit next to him, hoping that he'll talk to him, in away that doesn't involve starting a fight. Musaki saw her sitting next to him, but felt like it was a perfect time to move away from her.

He looked at her and asked, "How did you find me here?"

"Same way whenever something bothers me a lot and just wanted to avoid talking to somebody about, so here we both are." she answered.

"Why did you find me?"

"Let's just say, I connect to you so well and I pretty much know how you feel about being a loner in the Bao Gu Orphange and stuff."

The thought about Tigress being in Bao Gu Orphange, sitting in her room in the dark, when she was younger kinda didn't feel a twinge towards him whatsoever, then he asked, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because I feel the same way you're feeling."

Musaki started to seethe a little bit, thinking that she connects with him, but he feels as though she doesn't understand him in an emotional level, but she hasn't been in his world, so he turned to her and immediately felt some resentment towards her. He stated, "You think you _know _how I feel? Have you been in my place, recently? You've treated me like crap since I've been here and you suddenly went off on me yesterday and got in a fight with me and then you have the nerve to say you know how I feel? I don't see your parents killed by Tai Lung and still keep grieving it for who knows how long. You think you know everything about me, but you don't! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU FLIPPIN' FEEL ABOUT ME, TIGRESS!!! YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!!"

She held his shoulders in order to calm him down. She exclaimed, Snap the heck out of it! All right?! Because I've been there. My parents left me when I was a kid, because they didn't have anything to do with me. They just don't want to deal with the fact that I couldn't control my temper. Do you know what it's like having someone thinking you can't control yourself because they refer to you as a monster? It's still painful to me. I mean, really, really painful."

His face started to soften and he saw her breaking down in tears, realizing that she does feel the same way Musaki's feeling. She covers her paw on her eyes and starts crying. He realized that he screamed at her for nothing and he reaches over to hug her.

They embraced the hug and Musaki's blue eyes began to get misty-eyed, like he's starting to cry also. He whispered, "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"No, I shouldn't have hurt you, offended you or degraded you in any way. I just wanted to see if you're okay. So, I'm the one that should be sorry." said Tigress.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for.... for blowing up at you. It's just that.... I've never really trusted anyone while I was in the Bao Gu Orphange because I'm different from anyone else and I'm afraid to feel the same way if someone adopted me. I just have a trust issue for anyone around me, but with you guys, I hope I can trust people more." said Musaki.

"You can. You just need to let everyone get to know you, because if you don't let them show their trust for you, you're pretty much gonna end up being a loner."

Musaki started to smile a little, thinking that he can actually trust someone he knows and will know in the future. If he continues with this not-trusting path that he's on, there's no chances of him getting out of it. He stared at her and thought that they should stop resenting each other and start getting along with each other again.

"I do want to make friends and be able to gain their trust. I just want them to trust me."

"And you will. If you let them trust you."

Musaki sighs and decides to agree with what she's saying. He nodded his head and then gives her another hug. She whispered, "Thanks, Tigress."

"You're welcome."

They heard a simple sniffle coming out of nowhere and a voice saying, "Oh, that's so sweet."

They turned around and saw Po crying in front of them, which made both Tigress and Musaki a little embarassed and dumbfounded, thinking that they're actually start to like each other. Both of them didn't care if they liked each other and Musaki told Tigress, "I knew he was gonna come here!"

"How did you find us?" asked Tigress.

"I-I was trying to find you guys and Shifu wanted me to find you, but when I saw you holding Musaki, I thought you were gonna beat him up again, but I found out that you were very compassionate towards him. One thing that really gets me emotional is that you guys trust each other now and that Musaki will trust everyone. I thought it was very sweet of you." said Po, tearfully.

"Okay, you're embarassing us here." Musaki scoffed.

"Is Master Shifu waiting for us?"

"Um, kinda. He's coming to the training hall with the others, so it should be a while." said Po.

"Well, okay. We'll be right here."

"How did you like my story?" asked Musaki.

"We loved your story. It got me all teary-eyed, thinking, how can you witness your parents dying for the first time? I can't imagine anything traumatizing than that." said Po.

"Yeah, it got me feeling that same feeling when I was in Bao Gu Orphanage and the fact that I was so lonely and isolated and that Shifu helped me to control my temper by dominoes." said Tigress.

"He helped you with dominoes? Are you kidding?" asked Musaki.

"It's true! Why would I make up something like that?"

"I could imagine 25 different things."

"Hello, students." Shifu said.

They all turned around and saw Shifu, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey standing there, seeing Musaki, Tigress and Po talking to each other about their past and Musaki's story. He can see that the story really touched everyone, including Tigress. Po asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"We just got here." answered Mantis.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how long it must've been to see you all standing there in front of us." said Musaki.

"We should do some hard training. You ready for it, Musaki?" asked Shifu.

"Dude, I'm always ready to shake it up!" he exclaimed.

"Excellent."

* * *

Sappy, ain't it? Don't make any mean comments about it, please!


	10. Bonding with Mantis

I decided to make a little bonding moment between Mantis and Musaki. Hopefully, it'll impress a lot.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bonding with Mantis

Later afternoon, Musaki was sitting in his room alone, taking a rest from all the training until he heard a little chirp coming through his door. He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Monkey along with Mantis on his shoulder, checking on Musaki to see how he's doing. Monkey asked, "So how's it going with you?"

"It's going okay. Just resting from all this heavy kung-fu training."

"Okay, well, Mantis wanted to tell you something."

"Really?" Musaki asked.

Mantis hopped out of Monkey's shoulder and went in Musaki's bed and into his shoulder to sort of ask him something. He looked at him and asked, "If you're not busy, do you think we can, I don't know, just.... bond with each other, get to know each other very well?"

Hearing Mantis say that realized that he can be able to interact with one of the Five, and that he can really spend time, just getting to know each other and have a brother-like bond. Without thinking about it, Musaki turned to him and answered, "Of course. I would like to hang out with you."

"Awesome. Can we do it tonight, just you and me?" asked Mantis.

"Absoultely."

A few hours later, Musaki saw Mantis waiting for him outside when the sun is starting to set and they can see some purple and yellow clouds coming in the sky. Mantis sighed peacefully to feel the wind on his face all around him. He turned around to see Musaki standing there. He asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." he replied.

Mantis hopped in Musaki's shoulder and went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom to sort of interact with each other and stuff. Musaki sat down near the tree and began to talk to Mantis. He said, "This is what I like to do whenever the sun starts to set. It's a beautiful sight to see, to actually see all the colors of the sunset in the sky. Makes me feel at peace."

"I feel the same way. When I was younger, watching the sunset is pretty much my comforting position when I just want some peace alone, just to see the beauty and simply just to get away from everything. It just makes me feel better after that." said Mantis.

"Do you remember everything in your childhood?"

Mantis sighed exasperatedly and began to feel a little sad about it. Musaki saw his red eyes lowering down and his head turned away, like he's hiding something, and realizes that he should've asked him that question. He quickly said, "Sorry I asked."

"No, It's-it's okay. It's just.... my childhood isn't what I expected to be, and it's almost not normal."

"Was it traumatic?"

"No, it was a good childhood, but I suffered from family tragedy. My parents died when I was a kid, too and that was extremely hard for me. I got taken in by my grandfather and he took care of me, just like he was my own dad. As I was growing up, my heritage had been an Indian Najavo or something like that, so I didn't grow up in China until I became older. So, I just felt the same way you are, but differently. I pretty much isolated myself throughout the years, but throughout that, I just keep keep holding my head high and think about the positive and how lucky I am to be alive." Mantis said.

"I never realized that you felt that way. I can understand losing someone you love and see it in your own eyes. Just feels like a part of you has been abandoned for some reason and you can't recapture it again." said Musaki.

"Yeah, I know, man. When I was in the Furious Five, it just felt like family, only it's kinda dysfunctional, but we get along most of the time. When Po bceame the Dragon Warrior, we went from just bitter and cold, to warm, happy and compassionate. At first, we didn't like Po, but I actually started to like him and so did Viper, Monkey and Crane. His cooking was amazing, and he is so funny. Whenever we get in our lowest point, Po would always do or say something that's completely silly and ridiculous and you can't help but laugh about it, really and after a couple of seconds, we feel better after that. Tigress wasn't fond of Po, but she started to like him a lot and got used to him. We like having him around, you know? It's like the relative we never had."

Musaki smiled a little and thought about how Po changed the Five and how they really grew close to him. He turned to him and asked, "How did you feel when you first thought of me?"

"When I first met you, I thought you look like Po, but with different features; you look so small, have blue eyes and is really shy. I think back on my past and see how much of those features I had, but different. Just outgoing, funny and so likeable to be with. I look at my life now and realize that it's all good."

"That's truthful there. Sometimes, you need to smile just get rid of all the bad feelings you have. I try to smile a bit, but I always feel down for some reason. I was really different from the other animals at the orphanage and they have given me a hard time. I hardly had any friends while I was there, but I have made some friends when I was 8 or 9. We would hang out together, but the truth is, whenever my friends get adopted, I'm back on the lonely path again until I make some new ones or they make friends with me. Even people I don't know pretty much know me and heard of me, simply because I stay in my room all the time. It's been like my comfort zone."

Mantis looked at Musaki and thought about how it affects him in an emotional way the way that he never experienced before, simply because he knows Musaki for over a year and has been living here for a year, that he actually fits in with them. He smiled at Musaki and told him, "You know, you're really something special there."

"I know. I've always been afraid of being adopted by a family, thinking that they might not like me or judge me for something. Being here has made me realize that maybe it's not so bad here."

"You see, you just have to think positive. Even if you're parents aren't here, you feel there's a part of them that's always here. You have such a good heart, Lil' Saki."

"Thanks, Mantis."

Mantis reflected back on what happened to Musaki when he got unconsciousness and feels a little guilty, but angry inside. He looked at him and said, "You know, it's a miracle that you're still here. I mean-- if something happened to you, I wouldn't imagine what I would feel, just-- hurt, anger, frustration and grief. It's like you're my little brother and I have to look out for you and so does everybody else."

"Yeah, I know. I feel really blessed that I'm still standing here. And I wouldn't have to leave you guys behind and that's horrifying."

"I agree. But, still. I'm glad you're still here."

"So am I."

They both looked at the sky, turning into night-blue sky and they can see the full moon coming out. They suddenly saw an orange light coming behind them. They turned around to see Shifu, Crane and Po holding a paper lantern in the peach tree. Po asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're bonding with each other." said Musaki.

"You are? That's nice." said Crane.

"I take it that you two are getting along great." said Shifu.

"Of course, master. Don't we always?" asked Mantis.

They all looked at the moon and realized that it's a beautiful sight to see at night, even if it's crowded. Shifu looked at Musaki and figures that he sees a spitting image of Po, only much more different and younger. He smiled at him and he turned around to see Shifu, smiling. He asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"How you remind me of Po. If you two are twins, you'd be sleeping in the same room with him." said Shifu.

"Master, are you serious?" asked Crane.

"Kinda joking."

They all laughed hysterically and sighed softly to relieve the joke. Po looked at him and said, "Don't do that. You really had us worried there."

"We'll be inside."

Crane, Po and Shifu walked out of the Peach Tree and decided to get some shut-eye. Mantis and Musaki kept looking at the sky and enjoying themselves, bonding. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. Musaki let out a small yawn and Mantis did the same thing. He asked, "You tired, buddy?"

"Exhausted, actually. You?" asked Musaki.

"The same. Let's hit the sack."

They both got up and walked back to the palace while they're talking and laughing with each other. Musaki said, "When Shifu told me that I look like Po and said that we shared a room together, I was like 'WHAT IN THE BUCK?!'"

Mantis started laughing and Musaki did too. He said, "This was a great day."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for bonding with me."

"Anytime."

* * *

Aww, wasn't that sweet! I'll continue on more chapters in the coming days or weeks. So, stick around!


	11. Old Friends and Enemies

I'm ba-ack! Okay, this one is pretty cool, Musaki going back to the Bao Gu Orphanage for a little reunion, that's both unforgettable and not-so-much a sweet reunion when someone from his past (mainly the orphanage) comes with a little unfinished business, but Musaki has a little side of him no one knows. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 11: Old Friends and Enemies

A few days later, Po, Shifu, the Five and Musaki went to the Bao Gu Orphanage where they're having a little reunion. Most adopted animals come back for a little reunion to see their old friends again and see what it was like being adopted and having a family for so long. The fact that Musaki saw those young former orphans made him a little nervous.

Shifu turned to Musaki and said, "Maybe somebody out there will find you familiar."

"In case you've forgotten, I've been spending every year alone in what used to be my room, so no one even knows me here." Musaki said.

"You have friends. You just don't know it yet."

"And how do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

Musaki sighed hesitantly and became a little nervous about finding someone who's familiar with. He looked around the orphanage wondering if anyone knows him, but he doesn't know any other orphans, and he's considered an outcast. He starts to turn away back to Shifu until someone recognized him.

"Hey. Are you Musaki?" asked a rabbit.

Musaki turned around and saw a young rabbit, 11 years old, light-blue eyes, kinda short, wearing a green and red robe, wondering if he knows him or not. He nods his head slowly and nervously and then asked, "How'd you know me?"

"I've seen you before 4 years ago. I remember you being teased and taunted by a few rabbits and boars, simply because you're a panda, no offense. Anyways, I didn't get to ask if you were okay." the rabbit said.

"Hey, it's cool."

"So, I heard some other animals took you in and sent you to Shifu and the Furious Five and also with the Dragon Warrior. What was that like?"

"I've been living with them for a year, and they're very nice to me. And I really like being around them, well, most of them, actually." said Musaki.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Yeah, I know. I never thought a few animals around here could feel sorry for me."

"Well, I wouldn't say the least of the orphans here feel sorry for you. Almost everyone around here does."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Musaki felt as if he wasn't alone after all, since he's been at the orphanage since he was 6. Then, he saw a few bunnies swarm out of nowhere. One of them looked familiar to him and realized that it was Toshi. He took one look at Musaki and said, "Hey, guys! Lookit! It's that fat orphan panda. You look so much older, but still fatter!!"

All the other bunnies made fun of him and Musaki tried to ignore those comments and made a little cocky smirk on his face and said, "Toshi, you haven't changed, haven't you?"

"What do you mean, I haven't changed?"

"Your tauntings."

"Oh, was it before or after you actually lost weight?"

The rabbit came behind him and said, "You leave him alone!"

Toshi chuckled and asked, "You and what army?"

"You don't want a piece of this!"

Toshi pushed the little 9-year old bunny down to the ground and Musaki came in to help him out, while the other bunnies came to him and beat him up. He asked, "Why were you guys adopted?"

"I got adopted simply before you were and I see you've been adopted by the stupid five animals, a fat panda like you and a puny little furry oddball. I bet they were sucking you up cause they feel sory for you." Toshi said.

"Why can't you show a little compassion for once in your life?" Musaki asked.

"There ain't a compassionate bone in my body, so there's no need to change. I can still mess with you and every other animal here."

Musaki tried to keep his anger together, but Toshi leaped to him and punched him in the eye. Everyone saw the whole thing unfold and Musaki got up with a black eye. At that point, he started seething and ran over the bunny and beat him up also. He panted furiously and wanted to start a fight with him for messing with all these years.

"You really wanna mess with me?" Toshi asked.

"You messed with me first."

Toshi came close to him and body-slammed him to the ground. Musaki lept to him and pushed him down to the floor. Then, Toshi's friends came over to give Musaki a beat-down, but he dodged them with his anti-gravity move, which made the rabbits fall down. Then, Musaki punched Toshi in the face and fell down to the ground. He picks both of them up and grabbed them by the neck.

"What the heck are you doing to my neck, dude?" asked Toshi, choking.

"Giving what you deserve after ALL the torment you caused me!" Musaki said, almost tearfully.

He started feeling aggressive and he's never felt anything like this before, but then he soon realized that he shouldn't give them revenge for something over 8 years ago. He thought to himself, 'I can't finish what I just did. That'll make me what I really don't wanna be. I'm not gonna hurt them and/or do anything that I will soon regret in the long run.'

He sighed heavily and sets them down on the floor. The rabbits can finally breathe and Musaki told Toshi, "I'm done fighting you."

"COWARD!! That Master Shifu is nothing but a lowlife, most stupidest scumball off the face of China!" Toshi exclaimed, not knowing that Ms. Fay and Shifu were watching.

"What is going on here?" asked Ms. Fay.

"Musaki tried to kill us!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"LIAR!!" Musaki screamed.

"Believe me, he's a killer."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" the 9-year old bunny said.

"No family will ever adopt this furball of fat here!" Toshi exclaimed.

Musaki tried everything to keep his cool, but all that taunting looked as if he wasn't gonna take anymore. He growled lower and raised his eyebrows lower, like he was ready to fight again, but then something happened.

"Musaki's telling the truth!" a voice burst out.

He turned around to see who it was and it turned out to be Shifu's voice. He thought that he saw the whole thing and defended him. Shifu told Ms. Fay, "Those children teased and started a fight with Musaki, and he got into a little altercation with him, but he knew when to stop. Musaki would never harm anyone here."

"Your parents are gonna hear this!" she exclaimed.

"You can't prove that!" exclaimed Toshi.

"Yeah, who's gonna believe you, you ugly furry teddy bear?"

Then, Po and the Five stepped in and decided to defend both Shifu and Musaki, as they came in the entrance. Tigress came in and said, "We pick them."

"And you don't know who you're dealing with, buddy! This is my master and little brother you're talking about. You wanna mess with them, you mess with us." said Po.

"Okay, okay, we get the point. We won't bother him anymore." Toshi said.

"Yeah, just don't do anything to us, please."

They started to walk away, but Shifu stopped them, confronted them and said, "If I ever see you harming Musaki and trying to insult my students in any way, prepare to get severely punished...by me."

"And how are you gonna do that?" one rabbit asked.

"Quit while you're ahead. We don't want to know what he's gonna do to us." said Toshi.

Shifu gave them a 'leave before you're gonna get it' glare and walked off. He turned his attention to Musaki, who's a little hurt and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just.... a little angry, I guess. I'm sorry you saw that, master."

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself. You wanted to fight back, but you already stopped when things went extreme. With that, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, master."

"Hey, Saki-boy!" one young snow leopard exclaimed.

He turned around and saw three snow leopards, four boars, and two pandas there, looking like old friends. He was surprised to see them again and he walked across them and one panda asked, "You remember us, like 5 years ago?"

"Yeah, I remember you guys. The three snow leopards are Shanghai, Sudoku and Miko, you four are Mookie, Sonic, Ty and Seth and you two are Joey and Brian. How you've all been?" said Musaki.

"Dude, we've been cool." said Seth, 15-years old, a boar, wearing blue pants, a skeleton belt buckle, green eyes and a little taller, with a tattoo of a chinese hook on his elbow.

"Man, we haven't seen you since you've been adopted. How are they treating ya?" asked Shanghai, a snow leopard, blue and red fur, wearing some rainbow pants with rhinestones, 13-years old, hazel eyes, leaner than Musaki and wears an emerald-gold necklace.

"I've been doing good. I've been taking in by Shifu, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I've been living with them for over a year now." said Musaki.

"Wow, that's cool!" exclaimed Sudoku, 16-years old, a black and blue furry snow leopard, wearing red and white striped jeans, dark-blue eyes, shorter than Musaki and has a tattoo of a goose on his wrist.

"I always wanted to see these guys!" exclaimed Seth.

"Well, you can meet them now." said Musaki.

Everyone waited as Musaki brung them over to his old friends. They showed up and all of them were excited to see them in person. Musaki said, "I'd like for you guys to meet Master Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and our Dragon Warrior, Po."

"Whoa...." they all exclaimed, in unison.

"Nice to meet you all." said Shifu.

"Same here..." said Miko, 14-years old, yellow, green and blue furred snow leopard, red eyes, wears white and black pants, the same size as Musaki, and has a necklace on his neck.

"So, these are really them?" asked Seth.

"Absoultely."

"I have a serious crush on Tigress. I wanted to kiss her as soon as I met her, and fate has brought us together." said Brian, a 12-year old red panda, the same size as Shifu, brown eyes, wears a shirt and a robe, blue jeans and has the same ears as him.

"You look like Master Shifu." said Crane.

"What makes you think that?" asked Shifu.

"You two could be twins." said Po.

Shifu and Brian looked at each other, wondering if they look alike, but they didn't see it that way. Brian said, "Dude, he's not like me."

"I agree completely." said Shifu.

"But it's awesome to meet you anyway."

"So, does doing kung fu hurt?" asked Ty, a green boar, 16-years old, red and blue eyes, wears some green pants, a little taller than Musaki and Seth, and has a nose ring.

"It kinda does, but you get used to it." said Po.

"Wow, no pain." said Ty.

"Have you guys seen Musaki dance?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, he does the sickest moves mixed in with the kung-fu. It's awesome." said Mookie, a green boar, 15 years old, wears black pants, brown eyes, a little taller than Po and has a tattoo of a tree on his elbow.

"We've seen his moves before and they're amazing."

"But you haven't seen his hidden moves." said Sudoku.

"He calls it, the backflip, kung-fu-breakdance and spin around combo."

"Let's see it!"

Musaki got down to the floor and criss-crossed his feet, spun around vertically and horizontally, did a few kung-fu movements, got down to the floor and breakdanced it and then runs across the orphange and runs back doing a 180-degree backfilp and surpassed it. They were all amazed by it. Po exclaimed, "That was AWESOME!!"

"Well, you know how he does." said Mookie.

"So you guys are friends?" asked Viper.

"Oh yeah, we go back 5 years." said Joey, a giant panda, 17 years old, a little taller than Po, green eyes and wears some shorts.

"You and Po totally look like each other." said Musaki.

"How do you know that?" asked Po.

"Look at yourselves." said Tigress.

Joey and Po looked at each other and they saw their own emerald eyes, like looking in a mirror and compared themselves to each other, then they reached out their paws and touched them. He noticed that they do look alike in a sense, but they weren't related.

"This is freaky, dude." said Joey.

"Extremely." said Po.

"Well, at least you guys don't have weight problems." said Sonic, 18 years old, a green boar, wears green and blue pants, a little taller than Musaki, blue eyes, and has a tattoo of the Jade Palace on his elbows.

Po and Joey turned to each other and asked, in unison, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I think."

"See, Musaki, I told you you have great friends here." said Shifu.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

They all started laughing and talking and remembering Musaki's good old days when they were orphans. All of his old friends are adopted and Musaki no longer felt like an outsider in the orphanage. He has friends and family all around him and it makes him feel appreciated.

* * *

Musaki has some old friends from the orphange and he has good friends there, so he's not an outcast anymore! Hope ya'll like!


	12. Musaki's Birthday

I thought up of having Musaki to turn 14, since he's been living in the palace for a year, so I hope it helps! Happy B-day, Musaki!

* * *

Chapter 12: Musaki's Birthday

The next morning, Musaki woke up and wanted to do some yoga, but he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. As he got there, there was nobody in there and he turned on the light to find out where everyone else is.

As soon as the light turns on, everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!!!"

Musaki dropped his jaw in shock and notices that it's his birthday. Po asked, "So, Lil' Saki, how does it feel to be 14?"

"Dude, it's awesome... but how did you guys know today was my birthday?" he asked.

"Ms. Fay told us that." said Shifu.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"You've been living with us for a year and it seems like you were just 13 when you first showed up, but I can't believe you're growing up." said Po, tearfully.

"Okay, thanks, Po... I think."

"Well, hey, we thought we might share something special to you." said Mantis.

"Like what?"

"It'll wait until tonight." said Shifu.

Musaki knew that it was a surprise, and he didn't want to know what it was, so he wanted to keep it a secret fo the rest of his day. They started serving him some noodles for his birthday breakfast. For the first time, he felt very appreciated on his birthday.

"This is gonna be the best birthday in the history of great birthdays." said Musaki.

As the day goes on, Musaki looked at himself on Po's Dragon Scroll and feels as if he's the same kid that first appeared on the palace last year. It looks as if he's 14, but he's still the same old Musaki. Po came in the door and said, "Wow. 14? What a great age."

"I kinda look a little older, don't I?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, you have grown up in so many ways. Of course, now I'm gonna have to stop calling you Lil' Saki now."

"I like that nickname. You guys should continue to call me Lil' Saki or go for Saki. That's cool, too."

Po chuckled and puts his paw on his shoulder and looks at his blue eyes. He sighs happily and said, "Man, you've gone from pre-teen to a teenager. I was you were 13 again."

"Well, hey. Everything changes for a reason."

"That's true. You're so much older."

"Maybe now 2 years from now, I hope you won't have any issues about me by the time I'm 16."

"Let's hope not."

Musaki chuckled and decided to give him a hug. He whispered, "Thanks, big bro."

One tear shed through Po's eye and said, "You're welcome. You are my little brother."

"Okay, now you're over-doing it."

"Sorry. Can't help myself."

"So, when's Shifu gonna give me the surprise?"

"Right now." Shifu said, standing in the door.

They saw Shifu standing in and brought them both out of the room to see what happens outside. As Musaki got outside, he saw his old friends standing in front of the palace. He was shocked to see them again and this time in the Jade Palace. He exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shifu saw us coming from Mr. Ping's noodle shop and we wanted to surprise you here and to show us the Jade Palace. It looks awesome there." said Shanghai.

"It's really cool of you guys coming for my 14th birthday." said Musaki.

"Well, we're your friends. We all live in this huge house about 5 minutes from here. So, you can visit us anytime you like." said Mookie.

"Aw, thanks."

"Let's wish him a happy birthday. In the kitchen." said Shifu.

Everyone walked through the dorms and into the kitchen and Crane and Monkey appeared with a birthday cake with 14 candles. They started singing a birthday song to Musaki.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Musaki_

_Happy birthday to you_

"Blow out your candles." said Crane.

"And don't forget to make a wish." said Mookie.

Musaki blew out the candles and everyone started cheering and clapping for him. Po asked, "What's your wish?"

"Don't tell him that, otherwise it wouldn't come true." said Sonic.

"Well, I always wanted to have all my friends and family together here for me and I always wanted everyone around me. And I finally got it." said Musaki.

"We all love you, Lil' Saki." said Viper.

"Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart." said Musaki.

* * *

Sweet, isn't it! Hope you guys like it and there's more to come!


	13. Nightmare

I am so back for more of 'Musaki's Wound'. Hopefully, Wolf Mystic and Open Season Fangirl 5000 would be impressed with my fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Nightmare

Later that night, Musaki fell asleep and dreamt about Tai Lung coming back for him, which made him feel afraid in his sleep. He started tossing and turning in his bed, wondering what will happen later on.

_Musaki ran out of the Jade Palace after seeing Tai Lung chasing him out of nowhere. He heard Tai Lung's growl came behind him and he panted furiously, like he was gonna strike again. Musaki lost him in a dark cave, where, hopefully, Tai Lung wouldn't find him anywhere. He hid in a secret place until he was gone. About 5 minutes later, he saw a light at the end of the cave and was willing to make a run for it, until he heard the sound of a low growl coming from the distance. It's like Tai Lung followed Musaki's every move, like he wasn't going anywhere._

_He tried to make a run for it, but Tai Lung leaped out of nowhere and blocked his exit. He snarled loudly and Musaki trembled in fear. He said, "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."_

_"What do you want from me anyway?" asked Musaki._

_"I wanted to kill you because your parents sent one of my family members away in that rotten prison and died whenever those accursed rhinos tried to stop him. So, when I saw you, I wanted to take out a piece of you out of this world." Tai Lung answered._

_"So, what?!"_

_"So, it means your parents caused me so much sorrow and I wanted to end it by killing their lives."_

_"What the chuck does that mean?"_

_"It means, since they're gone, you'll be joining them. So, prepare to live your last days in earth."_

_Tai Lung leaped in front of him and Musaki trembled in fear, but he already got to him and beat him down the floor and then, he kicked Musaki in the stomach and raised his claws to scratch his legs and arms. Blood started coming out of it and he got beaten down, leaving scars, a black eye and a bleeding nose. He lifted him up and sent him outside, where he was still holding him and planned to drop him 78 feet down the cave, where there's mountains and cliffs down there. Musaki was whimpering and crying, screaming, "HELP ME!!!""_

"No one's gonna help you now." Tai Lung hissed.

_"Why can't you just leave me alone and forget all about it?" asked Musaki._

_"I will NEVER forget about it. I have came back for you to finish what I started 8 years ago and will finish the job."_

_Musaki was kicking and screaming, struggling to let go, but Tai Lung wanted to meet his death, so he said to him, "Here's to your last day in earth by your death."_

_He threw Musaki out of his paws, laughing maniacally, while Musaki fell down 78 feet from the air, screaming, meeting his death. He fell down until it hit the cliffs, where he fell down really hard, when it ended with a---_

_KA-BOOM!!!_

Then, Musaki woke up from his bed, screaming loudly, sweat dripping from his face and panting furiously. He looked around and it was his room. He can tell that it was all a dream. Then, he whispered, "He's coming back for me."

A knock came in his door and Musaki asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us."

The door opens and it was Po, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis and Crane, who heard Musaki's scream and woke up to check on him. They were concerned about him and wanted to see if he's okay. Crane looked at him, worriedly and asked, "What's wrong, Lil' Saki?"

"Nothing's wrong." he replied.

"We just heard you scream out of nowhere. Obviosuly there's something wrong." said Tigress.

He knows that he's gonna keep it to himself, but he saw the concerned look on their faces, wanting to help him out so they'll know what the issue is. He sighed mournfully and told them, "I had a bad dream.... that.... he's....coming back for me."

"Who's coming back for you?" asked Mantis.

"Tai Lung." he answered.

Everyone was really shocked and surprised to hear that Tai Lung would come back for Musaki for revenge. Shifu sat down next to him and said, "We probably might need to help you out on this. Somehow, if or when he strikes back, we'll be there to end this conspiracy."

"Yeah, we will kick the mess out of that yak-buttheaded snow leopard. We've done it before, so what's the harm?" said Mantis.

"In case you haven't heard, did you forget the time we tried to kick his butt at the rope bridge. We were numb when he finished us." said Crane.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Look, guys. I appreciate that concern, but I think it's something I had to handle myself."

"What?! You can't take him down by yourself." said Po.

"Look, regardless in what you say, I'm 14 and I will take him down on my own. No matter what you guys say, he will be avenged." said Musaki.

"NO! You will not take him down on your own! Understand?!" Shifu shouted.

"And why can't I?"

"Because.... I don't want to lose you."

When Musaki saw the tears coming from Shifu's eyes, he realized something about it. He asked, "Is there a reason that you won't let me go?"

"I already lost a son and I don't want to lose another one. I made a promise to you that you'll be taken care of no matter what, and I'm willing to keep it. So, if or when Tai Lung strikes revenge on you, we'll take care of it for you."

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yes, I am."

The fact that everyone else cares about Musaki that much makes him realize that he has a great extended family. He smiled at them and said, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Yes, because we're family and we will always be family." said Crane.

"Thanks, you guys." said Musaki.

"Time for bed."

"Thanks, cause I do not want to wake up in the morning, looking like I got myself in a hangover." said Musaki.

Everyone started laughing with each other and everyone else said good night to Musaki and left his room. He went to sleep and slept peacefully, knowing what's in store in the next few days, where Tai Lung will strike back, but with family on his side, for Musaki, anything is possible, if his family got his back.

* * *

Ain't that sweet? Don't worry, Musaki! You have a big family to get rid of that Tai Lung! Next chapter!


	14. Catching Up

Time to get to know my new OC characters, Musaki's old friends from the orphanage. So, you'll be seeing more of them later on.

* * *

Chapter 14: Catching Up

The next day, Musaki saw Mookie, Ty, Sudoku, Shanghai and Seth entering Jade Palace, surprising him out of nowhere. As they came in, Musaki didn't know they were coming in until they saw him exiting out the bunkhouse. Seth surprised him by greeting him. He said, "What's going on, Saki-man?"

"Hey! When did you guys get here?" asked Musaki.

"Well, we thought we would stop by to see your training." answered Ty.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well, they had to do some morning chores. So, we've done them early in the morning and had breakfast after that. Thought we should check out the place." said Mookie.

"Okay, that's awesome."

"You think Shifu wouldn't mind?" asked Shanghai.

"He'll be cool with it."

They were walking towards training hall, when Shifu spotted them and it caught his eye. He asked, "What are they doing here?"

"You remember my old friends from the orphange reunion?" asked Musaki.

"Yes, I remember them. I meant, what are they doing here?"

"They wanted to see what I do in training."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. We have to be home by lunchtime though." said Sudoku.

"All right. Make sure you don't cause any distractions."

"We'll try." said Mookie.

Everyone remained outside and the others showed up for training. Shifu asked Musaki and Crane to show some kung-fu moves. They went towards each other and began to do their moves. Crane shuffled his feet and went in full-throttle on him. Musaki froze quickly and started to strike Crane and ran across him and did some head-banging moves, did a backflip and pounced him. Soon enough, Crane swooped in and struck him down, but missed again because of Musaki's split-siding move. He split his legs down on the ground and Crane felt surprised about it.

Musaki stared at him and asked, "Who's hot now, dude?"

Ty, Mookie, Shanghai, Sudoku and Seth cheered and applauded on Musaki's great moves and definitely went crazy for it. Ty exclaimed, "Dude, that was AWESOME!!"

"Thanks, dude."

"Yes, that was really awesome." said Shifu.

A few hours later, they took a break and Musaki showed his old friends the entire palace and became surprised about it. They were in awe over this array of items and priceless gems. Ty whispered, "Is it really cooler than it is on the walls?"

"Yep, it's really cool."

"I've always expected you to live in a place whwre it's really cool, but not this cool. I wish I could live here." said Mookie.

"Dude, we live about 5 minutes from here, so we're near them." said Shanghai.

They left the palace and went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom for a little peace. They took in the awe of this amazing view and took it all in. They all sat down and started talking to each other. Ty asked Musaki, "We haven't seen you around because you spend so much time in your room by yourself."

"Well, I just... shy myself away from everyone else in hopes to avoid any animal giving me a hard time, just because I'm different from them." said Musaki.

"We've been friends since you first came in, and most times all of us became outcasts because we're all different from each other. Look at us, we're boars and everyone thinks we like to kill animals, not knowing we're not killers. So, they gave us a hard time. I act like they're talking about themselves and never have a problem with it." said Mookie.

"Yeah, I mean, look at me. They kind mistake us for that Tai Lung dude, and just the thought of comparing him to us, it's a real pain in the yak-butt. We're gentle souls and could never hurt a fly." said Shanghai.

"Speaking of Tai Lung, I had a dream about it last night and I dreamt that he's coming back for me." said Musaki.

"Whoa... seriously?" asked Ty.

"He's coming back to kill me."

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Sudoku.

"Something about one of my parents taking in his family to prison and killed them for it. That made no sense at all."

"When do you think it'll happen?" asked Mookie.

"A few days or when Shifu visualizes it. It feels as if this could be my last days here."

"Dude, we're not gonna let anything happen to you. You have to know that." said Seth.

"Yeah, man. No matter what happens, we'll be there. We'll kick the butt out of that prisoner dude." said Ty.

"He used to be his student until Oogway saw some darkness in him and he never got the Dragon Scroll and went in prison for 20 plus years."

"So, he's a legend?"

"I wouldn't say legend, more like Shifu's big regret."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about it, but what I can say is that he used to be his son."

"That's weird."

"Extremely."

"Hey, guys. I think we're about to head out for lunch."

"Where are you guys going for lunch?" asked Musaki.

"Some noodle shop owned by somebody named Mr. Ping."

"That's the Dragon Warrior's dad."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. You can ask Po about it."

"Sure, why not?" asked Ty.

"Thanks for taking the time to hang out with me." said Musaki.

"Hey, anything to see our old friend again." said Mookie.

"You know where you can find us." said Ty.

"I'm sure you know where you can find me."

"Sure, we do."

Ty, Mookie, Shanghai, Seth, Sudoku and Musaki went out of the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and went their separate ways. Musaki waved them goodbye and they waved him back. He walked back to the palace and saw Po standing there. Ty knew he forgot something, so he went back up and asked Po, "Is Mr. Ping really your dad?"

"Yeah, of course. You're going over to his restaurant?" Po asked.

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay, have fun. Nice meeting you guys again." said Po.

"Likewise."

"You've got some great friends."

"Yeah, I do. I didn't know it, but I'm glad I did." said Musaki.

* * *

Musaki has some great friends, but never really knew it because he spent so much time in his room, alone. In the later chapters, it will be off the chiz-ain! Ya heard! Laterz!


	15. Frantic Message

This is where this story goes a dramatic edge and the nightmare about Tai Lung coming back for Musaki, it's coming true. Let's see what happens.

* * *

Chapter 15: Frantic Message

Throughout the few days, everything seemed like it was going okay, but for Musaki, he felt as if Tai Lung would spot him in any given moment and attempt to finish what he started with. He looked at the sky outside and felt somehow scared that his prediction might come true, but the question remains: what day will he strike?

But, he's got nothing to worry about because he's got family to defend him for what's right and to protect him from danger. Shifu and Po saw him standing on the steps outside the Jade Palace wondering what's gonna happen soon. He walked up to him and asked, "Musaki, is something wrong?"

He turned around and answered, "I was just thinkin'."

"About what?" asked Po.

"Someone taking me away from here."

They got confused at first, but they understood what they were talking about and what's on his mind: Tai Lung. They turned to each other and felt like he should be protected by any means neccessary. Shifu said, "Remember what I told you last night? You've got family and we will help you out in any ways possible. If he strikes, we will be ready."

"Yeah, Lil' Saki. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. After that situation about you being unconsciousness, we've all been paying attention to you and less of ourselves for a long time. We're just psyched to have you in our lives." Po said.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Musaki asked.

"Sometimes, it comes to me. Things always happen for a reason and it gets hard sometimes, but when you have loved one surrounding you, you're never alone. All you need is some caring, support and compassion."

Musaki felt a little misty-eyed, but decided to hide it from Shifu to prevent him from crying. He smiled a little and it really gave him a confidence boost in believing that he's got all the strength he needs. He turned to Po and said, "Thanks, bro."

He leaned over to Po and gave him a big hug. He became overwhelmed by the embrace that he accepted the hug. He closed his eyes and held on to Musaki tightly, but not too tight. Shifu felt a warm place inside while he saw the two embracing each other and he had hidden that feeling for who knows how long, though he kept it to himself that he wants to prevent others from seeing his soft side. Musaki saw him getting a little teary-eyed and felt like he really cares about him. He sighs and asked, "Getting a little choked up, ain't ya?"

Shifu wiped away his tears, thinking that there was something in his eye. He tried to make up excuses for it, but Musaki and Po saw it in his eyes that he really cares. He wanted to hide it from him, but it was no use for him because of their 'drop the whole stone-faced, holding it together act' glare. He sighed and said, "Okay, so I'm not like others who never shed a tear. It just... it-it just happens, you know?"

"Sure it does." said Musaki.

"You're kind of a sweet guy when you get so sentimental and so emotional. I've never seen you like that ever. Well, actually, I have seen you like that most of the time." said Po, jokingly.

"How would like for me to give you a tongue-hold?"

Po gasped and said, "You wouldn't!"

"You will if you keep it up."

"Okay, master. Just... keep you hands off the tongue, okay? I have a very possiblity that I bite it off."

Shifu gave him a half-amused, half-stern look, like he was joking, when Po really is joking around. Then, Musaki laughed and said, "Dude, you got dissed by the Dragon Warrior."

"Whatever."

Soon enough, Zeng flew out of nowhere and started looking very freaked out. Then he shouted, "MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU! Where is he?! This is an emergency!!"

"Dude, calm down. He's over--"

Zeng grabbed Musaki's shoulders in frantic, got in his face and asked, "Where...is....Master....Shifu?"

"Can you kindly get out of my face, please?" asked Musaki.

"I am NOT leaving until I explain something to Shifu, young man. Now WHERE IS HE?! Is that so much to ask?!" he shouted.

"Zeng..." Shifu started until Zeng shooed him off.

"Back off, Master Shifu."

Shifu made a 'wait for it' expression to figure out that it'll make sense in a few seconds. Zeng continued ranting about where Master Shifu is, until he stopped, let go of Musaki's shoulder, turned around slowly and find that he was standing there the whole time. He asked, "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about let's just say...10 MINUTES AGO!!"

"Sorry, master."

"Now what is it?"

"In spite of this confusion, I barely forgot what the message was. Well, I just got word from Chor-Gom prison and that Tai Lung escaped the prison finding some panda named Musaki coming in to kill him for revenge. He said he'll be arriving here to kidnap him."

All three of their hearts sank when they heard that Tai Lung is coming back, but Musaki was the most devastated when he knew that that dream/nightmare was coming. He panted in disbelief and felt completely scared and the others felt scared for him, like he knew that was gonna happen.

Musaki sighed and fell down on his knees and feel like he was in deep, emotional pain like it's really happening. Po rushed over to his side and saw tears coming out of his face, like death was calling his name. He puts his paw over his shoulder and said, "It's gonna be okay. We knew it was gonna happen one day."

"Yeah, but a few days meant a few days, not now. What am I gonna do?"

This is the first time Po dealt with a crisis, especially, in a situation like this, coming from a young 14-year old adopted panda who lost both parents, but is able to handle the odds of taking care of Musaki. He gave him a hug and whispered, "We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

As he held him, he looked at Shifu and realized that this is serious and that they would prepare for what's coming next. The most difficult step: telling the Five that Tai Lung's coming for Musaki's fate.

* * *

"WHAT?!!!" the Five screamed, in unison.

"Are you serious?" asked Crane.

"When did all of this happen?" asked Viper.

"Zeng told us that he's coming back and to kill Musaki. It's like he wants him for something. And we don't know what that something is." said Shifu.

Musaki sighed and explained, "It's because of me. I'm the reason why Tai Lung's coming back for me."

Everyone was in shock to hear Musaki say that in front of their eyes and ears. Tigress wanted to talk some sense to his kid and said, "Snap out of it! You didn't do anything to him!"

"I know, but it's because my parents sent one of his relatives in prison and died there."

"You are not responsible for what happened there. You know that."

"I know I'm not the cause of this, but he's taking all this out on me. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to handle this."

"Don't forget you have us. We've handled him before and what's the harm of handling him for the umpteenth time." said Monkey.

"Who says umpteenth anyway?" asked Po.

"Beats me."

"Well, whenever he strikes, we must be prepared for what's going on. If he wants Musaki, he's gonna get through us." said Shifu.

Pretty soon, the door opens and in comes his orphan friends, Mookie, Ty, Seth, Sonic, Joey, Brian, Sudoku, Shanghai and Miko overhearing the whole conversation and are ready to take down Tai Lung and defending Musaki. They arrived in the room and Ty said, "And he'll get through us, too!"

"When did you guys get here?" asked Musaki.

"We overheard the whole news while me and Ty took a little wrong turn on the way home and we told everyone else about it and we can't let this happen to our good friend here. So, give us the day he'll come and we will take serious action." said Sonic.

"You would do that for Lil' Saki?" asked Mantis.

"We've been tight with each other since we were in the orphange and we'll always protect him from anything." said Sudoku.

"All righty, then. We should prepare ourselves for what happens next. As for you all, feel free to bunk with Musaki, but I don't think there's any room here unless one of you will prefer bunking in the other bunks." said Shifu.

Most of the felt a little uncomfortable about sharing a bunk with them, but Musaki compromised a bit. He said, "Well, Sudoku, Shanghai and Miko can bunk with me, Ty, Mookie and Seth will bunk with Po, and Sonic, Joey and Brian will bunk with Crane."

"Works for me." said Sonic.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" asked Crane.

"What, you want us all cramped in this room together?" asked Musaki.

"No, but I'm saying one of them might snore."

"Well, Brian has snoring problems." said Seth.

"I do not!" exclaimed Brian.

"Yeah, you do. In our room, you snore so loud,everyone heard you halfway through the night."

"You still snore?" asked Musaki.

"Kinda."

"Well, it's just for one night or two."

"I can cope with that."

"If they do snore, use these earplugs just in case."

Musaki gave Crane and Po some earplugs to drown out the snoring they might cause. They felt it could be used for good use for them to prevent losing an amount of sleep and they all agreed with the compromise that Musaki made. They all geared up for bed and Mookie, Ty and Seth went to Po's room, while Sonic, Joey and Brian bunked in Crane's room while Shanghai, Sudoku and Miko remained in Musaki's room.

"Hopefully, we won't make you feel awkward." said Mookie.

"Yeah, I mean think of this as we're roomates!" exclaimed Joey.

"I hope not." Crane muttered.

"This will be so awesome! Think we'll have a sleepover?" asked Po.

"Probably a possibility." said Sonic.

"You know, Shanghai told us they went to some place called Mr. Ping's noodle shop and we kinda got the impression that he knows you. Any relationship to him?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Are you serious?" asked Joey.

"Last we heard, he's a duck."

"Yeah, it's a long story, but he did take me in when I was a cub."

"So, he's been there for you your whole life?" asked Sonic.

"Yep."

Musaki laid down on his bed with his paws behind his head, thinking about the whole ordeal with Tai Lung and wonderes that he's really ready to face him again. Sudoku saw Musaki looking a little scared and he knew that it would affect him in so many ways. He asked, "You okay?"

He turned to Sudoku and said, "I was just thinking about what's gonna happen to me in a few days. I don't wanna die."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You won't be alone. We got your back and you know we'll protect you always. When he comes over, we will be ready and we'll totally kick the mess out of this dude!" he said.

Musaki smiled and said, "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"So are we!" exclaimed Miko.

* * *

So, there's gonna be war coming soon and will Musaki have a last day on earth? Not when he has friends behind him and they'll always stay tight to the end.


	16. War of the Animals

This will be a long chapter and the prediction of Musaki's nightmare is coming true, and Tai Lung is sure to take a beating unless the others are beaten by him. Anyhow, prepare to get your tissues out cause at the ending it'll be so sad, but happy-sad. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16: War of the Animals

A few days passed and everyone waited outside the palace--Po, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress, Monkey, Musaki, Seth, Ty, Sonic, Joey, Brian, Mike, Shanghai and Sudoku-- for Tai Lung to show up. At that point, they could feel his presence coming towards them. Musaki felt scared about what will happen, but Shifu held his hand for guidance and support.

The thunder rumbled and lighting flashed and when they blinked, they saw Tai Lung standing in front of them. Musaki began to be a little intimidated when he stared at him and growled lower. Tai Lung stared at them and said, "So, I'm thinking you're all here to protect Musaki, aren't you?"

"What's it to you, big guy?" asked Seth.

"And he's got back-up. You're no match for me. Hand over the boy and nobody gets hurt." Tai Lung demanded.

"We will never do something like that, so I'd suggest you leave." said Shifu.

"You think you're so wise, aren't you? Well, you've forgotten one thing-- Musaki will be finished just like his parents. He will not live in this earth any longer."

"Look, you, you'd better leave Lil' Saki alone if you know what's good for you." said Tigress.

"So, this is how it is?" asked Tai Lung.

"That's how it is." said Brian.

"Have it your way."

He leaped over to Musaki and dragged him towards a free-fall place for his death, but Tigress swoops in and saves Musaki from harm. She told Po and Brian, "Take him somehwere safe!"

Po and Brian ran into the entrance to the bunkhouse and planned to put Musaki back in his room, but Tai Lung stopped him and growled at them. Brian said, "Oh, grr yourself!"

"Hand him over!"

Musaki started to run and Tai Lung followed behind him and the chase was on. Then, he stopped in a tree and he's got nowhere else to run. Tai Lung quickly came to him and let out his claws, trying to scratch him, but Musaki stopped him by holding his paw to stop him from clawing, but he tried to finish him off until Po hit his face with his belly and he immediately flew up in the air. Po screamed, "Run, Musaki!"

He kept on running and Po decided to take him on himself and Tai Lung came back down on the ground to remove Po out of the way and go after Musaki. He said, "Get out of the way, fat panda!"

"You'll have to get by me first!"

"With pleasure!"

Po kicked him in the face with his butt and sent him rolling down, but Tai Lung kicked him and shoved him out of the way, and Po laid out a humongous blow to the head and knocked him out with his head. He fell down and then got back up again to finish him. Tai Lung sucker-punched Po in the groin and he was going down. He chuckled sinisterly and it was the Five's turn to take him down himself.

"You ready for war?!" yelled Tigress.

"I'm never too busy for a war." said Tai Lung.

Everyone took a spar at Tai Lung and Monkey leaped up in the air and kicked him in the face using his feet and he flew backwards in the ground. Then, Tigress did a backflip and kicked him in the shin as she flew backwards. He slammed into a tree and still kept going. Crane flew up in the air, brought in some rope, tied him up and kicked him in the face, spun him around and threw him across the ground.

"My turn now." said Viper.

Viper swooped in and snapped at him using her tail and Mantis spared him by using his pincers to pinch his foot. Tai Lung screamed and Tigress stepped in by using her claws to scratch his face. He fell down on the floor and the Five started panting furiously. He got up, trying to keep his balance with bloody scars in his face. Tigress asked, "You give up yet?"

Tai Lung snarled and exclaimed, "Never..."

He got in their faces and punched, kicked and beat them all down. Then, he felt a bite on the tail. He looked and saw Seth taking him down. He chucked slyly and said, "A boar? Beating me down? Now I've seen everything."

"Not everything, Tai Doofus!"

Soon, Joey, Brian, Sonic, Ty, Mookie, Shanghai, Miko and Sudoku stepped in behind Seth and managed to do everything that can to protect Musaki. Tai Lung made a sinister laugh and realized that those animals meant business and started to make a move. He ran closer to Seth and he let out a free-throw punch/kick move. He fell in the air and Seth high-fived them in tag teams in whomever would they take down Tai Lung first.

Tai Lung leaped to the tree, swung across and plotted to take them down, but Sonic and Brian stepped in and punched him in the face and kicked him in the shin as well. They high-fived each other and he continued to run around the entire valley to take them down. Joey, Ty and Mookie used their backflip-breakdance moves to take him down. Mookie and Joey tripped to his feet and slammed in the ground. Ty climbed in the tree and body-slammed him down.

Then, Miko, Shanghai and Sudoku stepped in and attempted take him down themselves, simply because they're snow leopards, but the three are not related to Tai Lung, and are not evil. He said, "So, you three want to take me down? That'll be impossible to do so."

"Oh, boo you, wi-yotch!" exclaimed Miko.

Tai Lung growled at them and said, "You're gonna pay for what you said."

"Good luck!" said Shanghai.

Then, he striked them and Miko repeated all the moves Tai Lung did, but in good use and not for evil. Then, Sudoku and Shanghai beat him up too and he rose up from nowhere. He took them down using his claws and scratched them in the face, but they missed. Then, Miko did the anti-gravity lean to avoid scars. Soon, they all went full-throttle to get Tai Lung, only to find that he disappeared. Sudoku asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he surrendered." said Miko.

"Not quite."

Then, Tai Lung used his power moves and finished them off, which left the three in agony. Soon enough, he panted furiously and saw Shifu standing in front of him. He chuckled softly and said, "Well, if it isn't my former master, coming in to defend the little brat."

"This little brat you say is like my own son. And you cannot kill him." Shifu said, angrily.

"You cannot control what I do."

"Watch me."

Tai Lung leaped in the air and went full throttle on Shifu as he attempted to beat him down, but Shifu's got some tricks up his sleeve. He yanked his tail, spun his entire body around and threw him down the ground. He fell down towards the ground, but got up and quickly went after him and grabbed him by the neck. He looked at his evil eyes and growled, "I would've known you would've risked your life trying to defend Musaki. His parents should know better than to let my family member rot in the dark grave."

"Musaki has never done anything to you!" yelled Shifu.

"To me? That little no-good family killer sent him to prison for being beaten whenever some snow leopards caught his eye. I'm doing this for them and also, you cannot stand in my way. Besides, it's your fault that I'm powerful and stronger than anyone."

"Listen to me, what I've done to you was in the past and you cannot let it drive you crazy. And right now, you still haven't changed your ways."

"Yeah, isn't that something? The end is near for Musaki and there's nothing you can do about it."

He spun Shifu's body around and threw him across the floor. He came close to him and punched him in the eye. Shifu groaned in pain and felt a black eye coming in. Tai Lung decided to finish him off, not knowing that Musaki saw the whole fight and didn't want that feeling of witnessing another tragedy again.

"STOP!!!" cried Musaki.

They heard a voice come out of nowhere and they turned around and find that Musaki was standing there and he stepped out of the shadows. Tai Lung let go of Shifu and chuckled softly to see that he actually showed his face again. He said, "Well, well, well, you look all grown up. How long has it been, 8 years? Because death is still calling your name and it's not waiting."

"Listen to me, you over-powered retarded piece of horse poop. In case you haven't realized, I ain't scared of you anymore. You want to send me to my death, but if I'm going, you're going with me. If not, to the same place you killed my parents, understand? I am NOT 6 years old anymore and no matter what you say or do, you will NOT mess with my family, got it?! I will cut you up like day-old bread and slice you into itty-bitty pieces and I am SO over you, a'ight?"

Tai Lung found those words harsh and intimidating, but he cannot give up fighting him, and everyone else saw Musaki given the strength and courage to stand up to Tai Lung and became surprised by it. He looked at Musaki in the eye and asked, "You really want to mess with me?"

"You want to mess with me, too?" asked Musaki.

"I see we can end this whole thing."

"By the power invested by me in front of the entire Valley of Peace, you daggone skippy we will end this."

Tai Lung immediately sucker-punched him in the face, but Musaki fought back by grabbing his paw and threw his body down on the ground. He growled at the young panda and pounced him in the air and did some sparring moves and kicked him in the shin, but Musaki punched him in the face as well and kicked his feet down. Then, he ran faster to claw him, but his missed by his breakdance moves along with the anti-gravity lean and Tai Lung fell down on the ground. At that point, Musaki was mad as heck for what Tai Lung did. He finally lets out some of that anger, anguish and pain he lifted for years because of that has released any states of rage.

Musaki came to him and asked, "Not so tough now, ain't ya?"

Tai Lung opened his eyes, let out a low growl and grabbed Musaki by the ankle and carried him up towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, attempting to drop him 20 feet from the ground, reaching his death. Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Seth, Sonic, Ty, Brian, Joey, Sudoku, Shanghai, Miko and Mookie watched the whole thing unraveling and seeing Musaki holding on for dear life. Tai Lung choked Musaki's neck and he was trying to breathe as he was cackling maniacally.

"Leave him alone!" cried Po.

"Let him go, you stupid bully!" screamed Seth.

"Musaki, please don't die. Please don't die." whispered Mantis.

"Please let nothing happen to Lil' Saki." Crane whispered.

"What did he ever do to you?!" screamed Shifu.

"So, giving up and ready for death, Musaki?" asked Tai Lung.

Soon, Musaki heard the encouraging and spiritual voices from his family and friends and felt as if he's not ready to give up yet. Then, he opened his eyes and lets out a small blue light coming from his stomach and when those beams of lights came out of the sky, he felt an energy source flowing through him. He screamed loudly and those supernatural powers kept him going and he bit Tai Lung's paw. He screamed and then released him in the ground.

Then, he saw his whole body turn bright yellow with light beams and unleashed a big power that landed Tai Lung and shocked him in electrocute and a higher power. He screamed loudly and attempted to grab Musaki's hand and drag him along to his death. Tai Lung punched Musaki in the face, but Musaki did the same thing and both fell down from the cliff in 20 feet.

Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Seth, Mookie, Ty, Brian, Joey, Mantis, Shanghai, Sudoku, Monkey, Miko, and Sonic went over the cliff to see them, but there was nothing there. They felt as if Musaki was falling down with Tai Lung and thought both of them were dead. Seth asked, "Po, is he...."

"Don't say that! PLEASE don't say that!" Shifu shouted, with tears in his eyes.

"I think he's.... gone." said Viper, tearfully.

"NOOOO!!! MUSAKI!!!!" Po screamed, then fell down to his knees and started crying.

"I was the big brother to the little guy. So full of life, love, energy and... Why did he have to go and..." Crane started, but broke down in tears and started crying.

"He was... our did he have to be gone too soon?!" sobbed Miko.

Everyone was in tears and felt that Musaki was gone and started to walk back in the palace, drowning out their sorrows for him. Shifu stopped and looked back at the cliff and lets out one small tear from his eye and realized that his fear of losing another son cam true. He sighed, closed his eyes and said, "I will never forget you... my son." Then, he walked away and Miko was standing there, looking at the sky, thinking that Musaki's in a better place. Then, out of nowhere, Miko heard a sound of someone grunting and climbing in the cliff. He got closer to see where it came from and he found out that it was Musaki still holding on, and Tai Lung also. Miko gasped in amazement and shock as he saw him still alive.

"M-Musaki?"

"Yep, I'm still here." he said.

"Everyone thought you were..."

"Dude, I've been hanging here for like 2 minutes, still holding on for life."

"I can still take you down if I wasn't so afraid of heights!" Tai Lung exclaimed.

"Shut up, ain't nobody talkin' to you and nobody cares if you're afraid of heights."

"If you let me go, I swear I'll---"

"Oh, put a sock in it, will ya?"

Miko smiled and laughed softly about Musaki still livng. He asked, "You need a hand?"

"The though crossed my mind." said Musaki.

"What about me?" asked Tai Lung.

"He asked for me, not you, yak-butt!"

Miko soon felt someone's hand being touched and it was Shifu's. He turned to him and realized that he's still here. Shifu said, "Come. Let's mourn the loss of our dear Musaki, now that's he's gone to a better.... a better place."

He heard somebody clear his throat from the cliff and a voice answered, "Hey, Shifu. Look down on the daggone cliff, will ya?"

Shifu thought it was just his imagination, but as he looked down, he saw Musaki holding on the cliff the entire time. He gasped in shock and said, "Musaki, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm here, too!" Tai Lung said.

"Musaki, let Tai Lung go."

Musaki smiled and said, "With pleasure."

"Come on, I don't deserve to go down and be defeated. This is supposed to be _**MY**_ moment under the sun!"

"I guess you're gonna have to keep looking...."

He turned around and saw Shifu and Miko smiling at him and him smiling back at him, then Musaki said his final words to Tai Lung, "....cause I ain't giving up mine."

Musaki releases his hand and lets go of Tai Lung. He screams and falls down to the ground to his final days. They heard a 'boom!' sound and he lands on a mountain-side cliff where he didn't move an inch. Shifu looked down and said, "Goodbye.... my son."

"I'm still glad you're still holding on to the cliff. We thought you were dead." said Miko.

"If you guys don't grab my hand or get me off this cliff, I'm gonna become part of being dead." said Musaki.

Miko and Shifu grabbed his arm and dragged him up from the cliff and into the ground. They gave him a hug and Musaki felt a warm embrace inside of him. Shifu started crying and felt that it was tears of happiness. He asked, "Dude, why are you crying?"

"I'm still glad that you're alive." said Shifu, tearfully.

"I didn't go anywhere. And I never will. Thanks to you, you've given me the courage to stand up to Tai Lung and I defeated him. Which makes me the Dragon Warrior times 2."

"Don't push it."

They laughed and Miko, Musaki and Shifu walked out of the palace and went back to the bunkhouse. Musaki whispered, "So long, Tai Lung. Good riddance."

As they got to the bunkhouse, they heard some of the voices and others crying over Musaki's 'death'. They're unaware that he's still alive and Miko went to every door to come out and see what's the fuss all about. As they all got outside, they saw Musaki still standing there and became shocked that he's alive and happy at the same time.

Musaki waved to them and said, "What's up, guys?"

Everyone leaned over to Musaki and hugged him and they became very emotional to know that he's still alive. Tigress looked at him and said, "We though you were--"

"Hey, I kept hanging on the cliff and Tai Lung didn't. I'm glad to be alive."

"Where is Tai Lung?" asked Seth.

"Let's say he went to a better place or rot in his evil death bed."

"Dude, I'm so glad you're okay." said Po, tearfully.

Po ran over him and hugged him tight. Musaki was choking and he said, "Dude, I'm alive. Can you let go of me, please?"

He immediately let go and thought he would never see their happy faces again. He smiled at everyone and said, "Everyone, thank you guys for being my family and comforting me in my time of need. I really appreciate every single one of you for being there for me since day one. I never really had any family like that since I was in the orphanage. That fact that I have awesome people here, makes my life and my heart feel so good."

"Like we told you, Lil' Saki. We will always have you back no matter what." said Crane.

"Count on it!" exclaimed Sonic.

Everyone hugged each other and felt very proud of themselves, but also to Musaki, who's really lucky to have such a big family. For him, it was an emotional and proud moment that for the first time in his life, he's happy to say he's home and in his heart, family is where it's at and with a group like that, anything is possible.

* * *

A sweet and awesome scene. Isn't that awesome and sweet? I hope you like it. I'm pretty much near the end, so I hope the next few chapters are awesome! Stay tuned!


	17. Looking at the Stars

Probably a little sentimental but I thought this will be good.

* * *

Chapter 17: Looking at the Stars

The next day became the aftermath of rampaging war between Tai Lung and Musaki and his almost death experience. Musaki won the fight and completely felt like he was on top of the world and with his brand of family surrounding him, he felt his heart pouring out with such amazing joy that's been inside and outside.

One night, Musaki sat in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, just looking out in the stars, thinking about his parents being up there and wondering how's life in heaven and definitely connect with their presence. He exhales deeply and felt completely elated knowing that his parents are watching over him, always. He reached over the tree and got himself a peach, to see what it tastes like.

He took a bite of it and definitely feels like the peach taste really good. He sighs in peaceful content over the peach and the peach tree, like it was a good place to go away to for some peace. He stood up and felt the wind flowing through the breeze and saw the stars in the sky. He completely embraced the night sky and most of them reminded him of his parents.

Soon enough, Crane walked in the Peach Tree and find that Musaki was there by himself. He sighed softly and felt like something was up, but Musaki turned around and he smiled at him. He was surprised that he was happy about something and wanted to find out what's going on.

"Well, you look happy tonight." said Crane.

"What makes you think I'm not? What I'm happy about is the feelings about Tai Lung had disappeared thanks to you guys. If it wasn't for me fighting for myself, I still would've suffered through his presence."

"We're all very proud of you for defeating him and everything. It's like you're fighting for what you believe in and we got to see you fighting him by yourself."

Musaki sighed and felt very comfortable around Crane whenever he sees him or wants to talk to him. Crane walked over to Musaki and told him, "For the past year, you've been giving us a lot of joy, love and compassion and for the minute you walked into our lives, it makes us realize that we were in this zone where your presence made us want to give you our compassion and support. After what happened yesterday, we realized that we would always do anything and we would die for you. Mostly, I never had somebody who would be so loving and caring from here. It's like you're the brother I never had, you know? We're all still glad that you're still alive."

"Hey, dude. I've been hanging in that cliff for 5 minutes with Tai Lung gripped in my arm. That's not what you would prefer hanging on for your life. Besides, I don't want death calling me up every five minutes. I guess you saw I had a hidden power in my hands."

"Yeah, we have. What do you call it?"

"I've been giving a new power from since I was little and it gives me my redemption and somewhat rebirth from eternity. It has this blue and yellow glow that resembles how invincible and strong I can be. It's called super innvicible. As opposed to being that way, it just gives me a sign to realize that love is stronger than evil."

"Wow. I never realized that."

"Well, hey, if I believe if something is right, I stick by it and never let anyone bring me down, no matter what they say."

Crane smiled at Musaki and began to feel a little misty-eyed knowing that everything he said, touched his heart and it feels like he's happy to say that he's a part of the family. He said, "You really made me sentimental with what you're saying. It just...."

He hid his eyes away with his feathers to keep him from seeing a few tears fall out from his face. Musaki said it was okay to let it out and gave him a hug. It resembles how family is everything to Musaki and noticed that embracing what you have is a good thing.

Musaki told Crane, "I love this place. It's very peaceful, calm and serene."

"Well, you like to come out there every single day."

"Mostly, it's like a great place to go away to and gives me a minute of peace. It's really breathtaking, not to mention awesome."

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you guys here." said Po.

Po suddenly walked in the Peach Tree and found Musaki and Crane hanging out with each other. He asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Looking at the stars." said Musaki.

"Don't they look amazing?" asked Po.

"Yeah, they do."

"They remind me of my parents in case you were wondering. Somehow, I just feel proud of them for some reason, but I guess it just touched my heart that they're in a better place."

Musaki, Po and Crane kept looking at the sky and feels Musaki's parents' presence flowing through them and like they're gonna be watching over him for a long time to come. Crane and Po walked back to the bunkhouse and Musaki took one last glimpse in the sky and enhancing the wonderful sight.

"You comin'?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Musaki walked out of the tree and followed them to the bunkhouse for bed. They were all just talking and laughing with each other and joking at the same time. Somehow, Musaki felt comfortable being around them and the other members because they're like brothers compared to them and that's what he feels like that's what they are.

* * *

A little sappy I know, and I'm sorry it came out short, but it just comes to me. So, I hope ya'll likey.


	18. Fatherhood Teachings and Confessions

We're getting to where Shifu and Musaki have a father-son moment and it's really sentimental and emotional at the same time. It's really incredible, so break out the tissues.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fatherhood Teaching and Confessions

As the weeks drag on, Musaki has been seeing more of his old orphan friends, Sonic, Ty, Mookie, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Brian, Seth and Joey, and they've been hanging out at the Jade Palace and see Musaki do some serious kung-fu training and did some yoga together. It's like they're catching up from what they're missing out on. As for the Five, everyone treated Musaki as their own part of the family and has been appreciating him more and paid a lot of attention to him. The two situations-- Musaki being unconscious and the last struggle with Tai Lung-- has made a huge affect on them and they did everything to protect Musaki from danger and keep him safe and secure.

One day, Musaki and Shifu spent some time by themselves, just meditating with each other. They both extreme peace all over and felt the wind blowing through their fur and the sun through their face, like they're bonding together. They both took in a deep breath and exhale all the stress away, like they need some relaxation from all that kung-fu training.

After some meditation, Musaki started doing yoga with Shifu, like he's the master of yoga. Shifu asked, "How do you do this?"

"Basically, I got into yoga while I was in the orphanage. Whenever no one's around, I caught up with some yoga because I heard it takes away all the anger and negative feelings you have. Like mine, for instance. It keeps coming back every single time I have my parents' death in my mind, I try to let it all go away. That's the many reasons why I love yoga. It takes all the bad feelings away and make room for the good ones. Plus, I'm always flexible." said Musaki.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

Musaki let out a 'unbelievable' chuckle and said, "Dude, is that even a question? You're a master of kung-fu and meditation, but it seems as though you're not mastering in yoga. What did you do, dropped out of yoga lessons?"

Shifu chuckled forcefully and gave out a little glare at him, like his personal life has unraveled when it comes to relaxation and peace. Musaki sighed amusedly and said, "Okay, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Just do what I do. If you get stuck, I'll help you out."

They got down to their knees and sat on their foot and laid their back down and stretched down. Then, they got up and lifted their left ankle and spread out their hands for a tree pose. After that, they leaned down and touched their ankle near their foot. Then, they got down on the ground and lifted their stomachs up and lifted one leg and lifted the other leg in the air. After that, they got down on the ground again and laid flat on their backs, holding still for 2 minutes and after that, they sat down with their legs crossed, inhaling the good air and exhaling the bad air out, closed their eyes and think peaceful thoughts.

Shifu opened his eyes and looked at Musaki and realized that the yoga brought him some spiritual relaxation and smiled at him. Musaki opened his eyes and caught Shifu staring at him and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"This yoga thing really got me relaxed and I feel so.... serene." said Shifu, peacefully.

"See? I told ya. You can do kung-fu and meditating to relieve all stress, but yoga is the number-one way to relax and have fun at the same time. It's like exercise, but it's more of a laid-back feeling instead of all that physical training where it gets really heated. So, to make it easier, it's a good way to take out all the stressful feelings away."

"I'll be able to do that one of those days."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Hope you do."

They were walking towards the palace and they soon took a little walk until they went to the Pool of Sacred Tears where Shifu or the Five spends their time on. Shifu sat down on one of the rocks while Musaki marvels all the beauty within and takes all of this peaceful stuff in. Shifu looks at Musaki for a minute and starts to feel like he wants to have a conversation with him.

"Musaki, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Shifu.

He walked over to him and sat down next to him to adapt a father-son relationship with him. He asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Shifu sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to try not to forget about the yoga thing that Musaki did. He looks at him and said, "For one year, you've been a part of our lives and it definitely feels like we have a big family. At first, before you came, it was just me and the Five, after that we had Po as our Dragon Warrior and it's been changed to the Furious Six and then after that, you came and I definitely feel a father-son connection coming in. It's like I had been giving another chance that I never had since Tai Lung departed out of my life."

"What was about Tai Lung that made him so.... dark and evil?" asked Musaki.

"It's because of me. I took him in as a cub and I trained him the very basis of kung-fu. I've wanted him to succeed to get that Dragon Scroll. He wanted it more than anything and I defend him for everything. He could never do wrong. But one day, I wanted to give him the Scroll because I felt like he wanted it more than everything."

"So, what happened?" asked Musaki.

"Oogway saw darkness in his heart and I wanted to go by what he says, because he's my master, and I respect his wishes, but I was his master and I didn't see that. So, I went with what he said, and that's where it all went wrong. I didn't give him the Dragon Scroll and the darkness in him was released. He ended up destroying everything that was in his way and I sent my own son away to Chor-Gom prison. I loved him too much and my pride got in the way of teaching Tai Lung everything and it's because of me I made this happen. I did follow Oogway's wish, but I was too careless to even care. After the situation, I became strict with the Five and always became rough on them and never show any compassion between them until Po came into my life and changed the Five with this compassionate, warm, funny feeling that I never got. I guess it's because of him that everytime he would do something ridiculous, it just makes me feel good. After I met you, I got that same feeling again and by listening to you more and spending time with you, it feels as if you're my son again. That's why I made that promise to you that I won't make the same mistakes like I did to Tai Lung and lose another son again." said Shifu.

"Don't worry about that. I defeated him and he'll be the least of our problems. Besides, it's not your fault you caused all this. You were just so focused on him so much, you never got to realize he's gonna use all that moves to get him to the dark side. You just didn't know. Something always happen for a reason and sometimes we always blame ourselves for allowing any situations like that to happen. But you won't have any problems with me. I'm not Tai Lung and thank goodness I'm not. I will never do the same things he did and neither should you." said Musaki.

Shifu couldn't help but smile and wipe his eyes away because Musaki was right. Every single word he said touched his heart deeply and looking back on what he did, he wishes that he could go back in time to prevent it, but couldn't because he can't fix what he's done. But, after seeing Musaki defeat Tai Lung, he felt as if all the burden has lifted off his shoulders and that he's out of his life.

"Thank you.... my son." Shifu whispered.

Musaki sighed happily and said, "Thank you..... dad."

They hugged each other and Musaki could embrace this moment that Shifu treated him like his own son and Shifu felt some joy inside of him as he cried softly through his shoulders. They let go and walked all the way back to the bunkhouse with the others.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." said Musaki.

"Well, I just felt like I needed to. And thank you for teaching me yoga."

"No probs. Just try not to hurt yourself, though. A little old panda like you couldn't handle your skills."

"Me? You haven't seen nothing yet."

* * *

And you definitely haven't seen nothing yet. I hope you love it.


	19. Brotherhood

Musaki's orphan friends share an intimate brotherhood bond with them. I guess it's very sweet and so cool, but at the same time, you'll find it amusing.

* * *

Chapter 19: Brotherhood

A few hours later, Musaki saw Sonic, Ty, Joey, Brian, Shanghai, Miko, Seth, Mookie and Sudoku sitting in the Peach Tree of Wisdom, wondering what they're doing. He walked up to them and asked, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We just got here." answered Mookie.

"Dude, they got the best peaches here and now I wonder why they call it the Peach Tree of Wisdom. Because this peach tree is so full of wisdom." said Ty.

Musaki scoffed and said, "Don't eat all of the peaches on the tree, though. Shifu might not want that to happen."

"We're being very careful." said Sonic.

"I seem to recall like 3 years ago, when you ate all of the peanuts out of that young pig's bag and threw up after eating too much of it." said Musaki, sitting down.

"Hey, that was one time. Besides, I don't know what that pig's problem was anyway. He shouldn't make a big deal out of me eating the peanuts."

"Man, you were puking the whole entire night, like every 10 minutes when it heaved up on you until you went to sleep later that night." said Sudoku.

"Oh, whatever. I learned my lesson, didn't I?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, never eat someone's peanuts and then puke on the entire floor at the same time." said Musaki.

Everybody started laughing with each other and Sonic rolled his eyes at them and said, "You got jokes, man."

"You know we were just messing with you. Just like we always do. Besides, I thought it was funny." said Miko.

"So, Musaki, we hardly see you since we were in the orphanage, like you've been staying in your room for the longest time." said Seth.

"Most times I stay in my room, and most times I don't. Simply, I was so depressed over my parents' death, I kept on grieving and mourning over that loss. It just tore me apart because how can you witness a deranged snow leopard--no offense, Shanghai, Sudoku and Miko-- and kill the two people whom gave birth to you and loved you so much?" said Musaki.

"Well, you defeated him and show him who's boss and completely expressed your amazing hidden power you unleashed. That was awesome!!" said Sudoku.

Musaki chuckled nervously and blushed a little. He looked at them and said, "Let's just say I can control my own power if needed to."

"Dude, you got skills."

"Yeah, I do."

Soon, they saw Viper coming through and saw Musaki and his friends sitting across the Peach Tree of Wisdom, talking and laughing. She turned her attention to Musaki and said, "Hey, Musaki. We have dinner coming up. Your friends are welcome to join us."

"Really? You sure they won't mind?" asked Musaki.

"Of course not. They would be happy to join us."

Musaki turned to them and asked, "You guys feel like staying over for dinner?"

"Dinner with you and the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and their master? WHat do you think, guys?" asked Miko.

Everyone cheered and reacted excitedly like they really want to stay over for dinner. Musaki turned to Viper and said, happily, "I think that's a yes."

"All right. I'll tell them they're coming over."

"Cool, thanks."

"Any friends of Musaki are friends of mine. We'll meet you later."

"No problem."

She went over to him and gave him sort of a friendly kiss on the cheek and left the tree and Musaki started to blush and turn around to see his friends' reactions to it. They ended up saying 'Oh, snap!'

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "Don't even think about it."

"Dude, you like her." teased Miko.

"Not true, not true. Although, I did have a crush on her and have a poster of her on my room at the orphanage and kissed it every day." said Musaki.

"I KNEW you had some lady skills!" exclaimed Seth.

"Oh, come on, you guys. You think that I still think I have more than just kung-fu skills. I'm just a perfect gentleman."

"Sure, you are. What are you guys gonna do for your wedding?" asked Ty.

"There ain't gonna be a wedding between me and Viper. We're just friends." Musaki explained.

"Oh, okay. You know we're just messing with you." Brian laughed.

"You know how we are." said Shanghai.

"Just don't do it again, please."

"We'll try."

"You know, it feels really good about being here with you guys again and it's been a long time since we've last seen each other." said Musaki.

"Dude, it has been a while and we're been brothers since day one. Since we met you, it's like we've added you in our brotherhood and no matter what--even though we're all adopted-- we'll always be brothers no matter what." said Sudoku.

"Yeah, who adopted you guys?" Musaki asked.

"Some mountain cats who adopted several other animals who needed a good home, so he saw us together and they ended up adopting all of us. That ebcame our brightest spot of finding a big family. But we never forget one who's like a brother to us." said Sonic.

"What's that?" asked Ty.

"Musaki. We've been very tight with each other from the very beginning and he's grown up in so many different ways. And he's very lucky to become adopted to the coolest group of animals that knows kung-fu. And we're so lucky to be reunited with him and share his experiences with him." said Miko.

"Aw, thanks, you guys. I'm really lucky to be part of your brotherhood."

"No probs."

"Hey, guys! Food's ready!" exclaimed Po.

"Seriously?" asked Musaki.

"Extremely. You're gonna love the noodles!"

"What are we doing sitting out here for? Let's eat!" exclaimed Joey.

Everyone got up from the tree and raced to the bunkhouse for dinner. Musaki saw them running faster and rolled his eyes in amusement. Po asked, "How did you become friends with them?"

"Dude, let's just say I got lucky."

Po and Musaki walked back to the bunkhouse and into the kitchen. As they arrived, they saw everyone sitting down for dinner and Po and Musaki joined in. Everyone started eating the noodles Po made and all of them enjoyed it, including Musaki's old friends.

"Dude, this is awesome!" exclaimed Seth.

"You really think so?" asked Po.

"Of course. I heard you're good at doing kung-fu, but I haven't heard that you cook good too." said Sudoku.

"Po's cooking is so good, it kinda makes you want to feel less sorry for other types of food." said Mantis.

"How did you like my dad's place?"

"Your dad's place is so cool. What I couldn't understand is that he's a duck. When we got there, we asked him about you and he told us everything about you. I mean, I thought it was kinda weird, but honestly, I can see that he really cares about you a lot." said Miko.

"Yeah, I mean, we never experienced anything like it. Your dad is so awesome." said Ty.

"Aw, thanks. He has been there for me for as long as I can remember, since I was just a cub. I don't remember much about my real parents, but it would be cool to actually find them or something like that." said Po.

"I've been wondering about that." said Crane.

"But, hey. At least my dad's here for me and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

"That's true."

"So, do you and Viper like each other?" asked Shanghai.

Viper and Musaki spat out the juice of the noodles and asked, in unison, "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying, are you guys a couple?"

Musaki felt uncomfortable about the question and Viper laughed embarassedly and Viper told them, "No, we're just friends. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"Really, who's that?" asked Seth.

"Crane."

Crane choked in his noodles on his throat and coughed loudly like it was either a shock or something stuck in his throat. He looked at them nervously and said, "Say that again?"

"You're Viper's boyfriend?" asked Musaki.

"Um, well... I... wouldn't use the word 'boyfriend'. More like a companion or buddy or something like that." said Crane.

"Sure you are." said Po, silently.

"I heard that!" Crane exclaimed.

"Hey, after this, you guys feel like playing a little truth or dare?" asked Musaki.

"Absoultely." said Shifu.

"So, we're gonna take it on the old man to play this game?" asked Joey.

"Hey, I may be old, but it doesn't mean I can't do everything you can." Shifu snapped.

Joey chuckled nervously and said, "Okay, man. Just... try not to be all up in my face, okay?"

Everyone got finished with their dinner and went out of the bunkhouse and played some serious truth or dare. Musaki went first and said, "Shifu, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he answered.

"Name something funny you've done that no one knows about."

Shifu began to think of one and came up with, "One time when I was young, I accidently fell in the water and thought something was coming for me, and it turns out it was one of my cousins playing a joke on me."

"Dude, that's weird." said Brian.

The rest of the game went on and Brian and Joey made ugly faces at each other, Viper and Tigress started to act like each other, Monkey did some serious breakdancing, Shanghai and Sudoku began to tell the others about having self-confidence when it comes to girls, Miko painted himself pink, Ty and Sonic spun around faster and faster until one of them got dizzy, Mookie and Seth began to tell them about how acupuncture gets on their nerves and Po began to imitate Shifu and he asked Musaki, "Okay, Truth or dare?"

"I'd say truth." said Musaki.

"Okay, have you ever... left your room while you were in the orphanage?"

Musaki knew it would connect to his time in the orphanage, but he wanted to keep it honest, so he answered, "Hardly."

"Hardly? What do you mean by 'hardly'?" asked Tigress.

"Sometimes, I never leave my room, except when I exercise, do yoga, when I'm hungry, hanging out with my friends and sometimes when I use the bathroom, while I'm dealing with this difficult time grieving." said Musaki.

"Wow. That's really interesting." said Monkey.

"Mantis, truth or dare?" asked Musaki.

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Mantis blushed slightly and realized that it was something really connecting. He answered, "Yeah, I have."

"By whom?" asked Seth.

"A girl named Sapphire. She's a beautiful butterfly. We've been friends for so long and I'm currently married to her." said Mantis.

"You got married? For how long?" asked Shanghai.

"When I was 13."

"You said what now?!" Musaki asked.

"You married her when you were 13?" asked Crane.

"Yep. That's how it was where I come from."

"Okay, now THAT'S freaky." said Miko.

"Weird, also."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I really like her. And yes, I kissed her... whenever I see her."

"Ohh, somebody's a ladies' man." teased Brian.

"It's nothing personal. I do love her though."

"That's cool. I always thought you should wait until you find someone and get married when you're an adult, but I've never heard anything about someone getting married when you're 13, but if it's special to you, it's cool with us." said Joey.

"Hey, thanks."

"Dude, we gotta get going. It was really cool hanging with you guys." said Shanghai.

"Same here." said Musaki.

"Later, guys. Thanks for dinner. It was awesome." said Joey.

"You're welcome." said Shifu.

"See you later."

"You too."

* * *

Is that awesome or what? BTW, Sapphire doesn't belong to me, only my awesome friend, Arceus. I hope you like it a lot. I've got more chapters coming soon, so I know you'll be looking forward to that.

And Edge the Gravitic hedgehog, thank you for liking my story. You're awesome.


	20. Never Alone

Man, can you believe this is gonna be the end of the story? I sure can't. Well, anyway, I hope this chapter will have everyone reading it and enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Never Alone

So far, things were looking up for Musaki and he definitely feels like everything he wanted definitely happened just the way he wanted. He had a big family, and some old friends together at the Bau Gu Orphanage, reunited and that his parents are watching over him, like they weren't going anywhere. They know that he's proud of him and he's also proud of them also for protecting him.

It was sunset in the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and Musaki sat down near the hill to see the sun come down and the colors of the sky change into night sky. He reached out and got a peach off the tree and ate it up. Musaki definitely feels at peace in the world. He's got a big family and a great place to live in, like he's really happy here.

Pretty soon, Musaki saw his friends, Sonic, Ty, Shanghai, Sudoku, Brian, Miko, Joey, Mookie and Seth coming in to see him. They greeted him as they came in the Peach Tree and started talking to him. Miko asked, "You hangin' out here?"

"Of course. I don't know why I always go here, but it's really peacful and you can see everything from up here and also because the peach is really awesome." said Musaki.

"Well, hey. I have to admit, the peach is so good." said Sonic.

"Yeah, no chiz." answered Musaki.

Everyone sat down and watched the sunset go down and began to take in some of the beauty of the colors of the sky. They all sigh in awe over the peaceful sight of the clouds changing color. They saw the sky changed from bright pink to a very light blue and purple mixture. The stars were shown in the background of the sky next to the sunset. Musaki felt the wind stroking through his fur and feels a presence coming through him. He sighed peacefully and closed his eyes like he was at home. Miko saw Musaki smiling and asked, "Dude, you okay?"

Musaki opened his eyes as he saw all of his friends staring at him looking like he was in peace. He chuckled embarassedly and said, "Well, I just feel at peace and somehow when I felt the wind flowing through me, I felt like I can hear my parents whispering."

"Whoa, really?" asked Ty.

"I-I guess so."

"You miss them, don't you?" asked Sudoku.

Musaki sighed heavily and answered, "Yeah, I do. I do miss them a lot."

"Well, you know they're always proud of you, no matter what. I bet they're in heaven looking over you and became really happy for you." said Brian.

"How do you know?" asked Musaki.

"Our mom died when me and Joey were young and the same with my dad. We just felt like we got left here with no reason, and it was hard on us. Somehow, we feel like they're watching over us and that we take care of ourselves. One second it feels like they're not here anymore, and the next you feel like they're always here for you, no matter what. Somehow, you feel as if they're sending you a message and you always want to know what it is."

"Wow, I never realized that." said Seth.

"Yeah, well, that's how we always feel like there's something in us that we're trying to understand and by the end of it, you've really understood it well." said Joey.

"It's amazing." said Shanghai.

"Well, hey. I'm pretty sure that whatever happens, we're always here." said Mookie.

"I could say the same." said Musaki.

Miko looked at the sky and it turned dark. He gazed at the stars and started to embrace the whole experience like getting the orphan brotherhood back together was something that he knew would happen. He sighed silently and felt very content around Musaki and the others, like they're a big family.

Joey turned around and saw Miko looking at the sky and wondered what's with him. He asked, "Dude, you okay?"

Miko turned around and saw Joey talking to him and said, "Yeah, man. I'm-I'm cool. Just... looking at the sky."

"Yeah, it looks so beautiful out here." said Shanghai.

"Sometimes, when I come out to see the sky, I see a shooting star flying through and always wish for anything that's so important in my life." said Musaki.

"Like what?" asked Brian.

"A family... and I got it. All these nights at the orphanage, wishing that I would be in a big family has paid off. I've got everything I need here."

"We're all happy for you, Saki-man." said Ty.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey, there you are. I didn't know we had company... again." said Po.

They all turned around and saw Po along with Shifu, Crane, Mantis and Monkey together. They greeted each other and Musaki asked, "What's up?"

"We're having a little get-together and a concert in the other side of China. If you all want to come over with us, you'd have some fun." said Shifu.

"Party?!" asked Sudoku.

"Count us in!" everyone exclaimed, in unison.

Everyone got up and followed the others out of the Peach Tree and departed out of the Jade Palace and into a party just 12 miles from the palace. They went past the Pool of Sacred Tears and into a place called Samoa Hill where a lot of animals are gathered around for a little party.

They looked around and saw an energetic feeling and an amazing atmosphere for having a good time. Musaki looked around the place in awe and has never seen anything like it before. Everyone else seemed to like the entire place and they're having the feeling like they're starting to have a good time.

Musaki and the others were having the time of their lives and there was music in the background and everyone started to bust a move. The Five and Po showed off their radical kung-fu/dance moves and everyone seemed to be impressed by them. Then, Musaki saw them dancing and having fun and he thought that he would show off his amazing moves. So, Musaki got to the stage and started dancing.

As soon as Miko, Shanghai, Sonic, Ty, Joey, Sudoku, Brian, Seth and Mookie took a peek at Musaki's moves, everyone seemed to take his dancing skills on notice. Po, Shifu and the Five were very impressed with what he's doing. He even showed off the anti-gravity lean move and did some hip-hop breakdancing to add in. Everyone cheered and applauded and went straight crazy over his awesome moves.

"Dude, who is that guy?" asked the rabbit.

"That guy is one of my best students." said Shifu.

Then, he started doing some criss-crossing and did a backflip that sends everyone in complete excitement. When the songs stopped, Musaki made a frozen-move pose that made him cool. Everyone cheered and applauded and they kept screaming and went crazy because of that. He took a bow and said his thanks.

He got down to the stage and he was greeted by his extended family and friends. Tigress smiled and said, "That was impressive."

"You totally rocked the show, dude!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'll say you put the awe in awesomeness." said Po.

Musaki looked at Shifu, who looked absolutely impressed by his kung-fu/dancing moves and said to him, "You got a lot of stuff, Musaki."

"Thanks, master."

A few hours later, Musaki was in the audience and in comes Sonic, Ty, Brian, Joey, Miko, Shanghai, Sudoku, Mookie and Seth sitting down next to him and wondering where the others are. He turned to Joey and asked, "So, where's Po and the others?"

"I don't know, man. They said they're gonna do something in the stage." said Joey.

Musaki sighed and then realizes that he's predicting something will happen on stage. He turned to them and said, "I think I might know why they're on the stage."

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"They might... sing a song for me."

Everyone looked confused at Musaki's prediction and didn't believe it. Shanghai said, "If they would sing a song for you, wouldn't they tell us already?"

"Well, it could happen, you know."

"Yeah, right." Brian scoffed.

"All righty, then. Are you all ready for the concert?!" exclaimed a black and green goose.

Everyone cheered loudly and made a thunderous applauselike they're really looking forward to it. He chuckled and said, "Okay, without further ado, I'm happy to introduce you guys to Po, Shifu and the Furious Five on stage tonight!"

The cheers went on a higher pitch as they saw the Five, Shifu and Po walking across the stage and they had their eyes on the crowd and also to Musaki. They waved at him and he waved back. His friends couldn't believe what they're seeing and Musaki said, "Told ya so. Well, maybe when they sing though."

Po grabbed the microphone and said, "Thank you all. We're here to dedicate this song to one of our awesome members in our Jade Palace, where he's been like family to us for a year. We're honored and proud to dedicate this to our friend, Musaki! Hope you guys enjoy it."

The audience cheered and applauded and had their eyes on Musaki, like they know him. The music starts and everyone starts to sing this song with raw emotion.

_Po: In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_Shifu: For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

_Crane and Mantis: Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control_

_Together: Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly_

_Tigress and Viper: All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow_

_Monkey: Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

_All: Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

_Po and Shifu: And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else_

_Everyone: In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change._

After the performance, everyone received a massive, thunderous cheering and applause over the song. Everyone made a standing ovation while they're still cheering. They all took a bow and Musaki started to become a little teary-eyed as that performance touched his heart.

"Like I said, the prediction... never wrong." said Musaki, tearfully.

He got up from his seat and climbed to the stage to receive a group hug from his family. He embraced that hug and felt like he's where he belongs. He turns around to the audience and everyone seemed to like Musaki's song. He let out a peace sign to everyone and his friends received it also.

He turned around and looked at them, with a few tears coming out of his eyes and asked, "Why did you guys do that for me?"

"Because you're our family and we're all lucky to have you as a part of it." said Shifu.

"Yeah, Lil' Saki. We're always here for you and as you grow older, we'll still catch you when you fall." said Po.

Musaki let out a smile and whispered, "I love you guys."

"So do we."

Everyone gave Musaki a hug and then, Sonic, Ty, Shanghai, Miko, Joey, Sudoku, Seth, Mookie and Brian came to the stage and formed a group hug with the Five, Shifu, Po and Musaki. At that point, for Musaki, all wishes can come true, when it comes to family.

* * *

The song is called "Fly" from Hilary Duff. This is pretty much the end of this story... or is it?


	21. Musaki's Lullaby

I know you think this is end of of this story, but this is actually my alternate ending, my bonus chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 21: Musaki's Lullaby

The next day, Musaki watched the sun go down again and embraced the beauty of it all. As the wind starts stroking through his fur, he definitely feels a presence coming in, like someone's trying to tell him something. He couldn't explain it, but it was like somebody was calling his name somewhere far away.

As soon as nightfall sets in, Musaki hears a whispering voice coming in from the sky, like it was real.

"Musaki..."

He froze and then turns around sees nothing coming in. He thought he was seeing things, but then two figures came in the sky while a white light shining through him. As he went back to the bunkhouse, the voice starts calling his name again, this time out loud.

"Little Musaki..."

He was sure he had heard something and he turned around and gasped in shock and surprise that his parents returned to see him for the second time. They saw him at age 14 and Musaki couldn't believe that they're here again. He smiled and chuckled softly and asked, "How are you?"

"We're doing fine. We've been looking over you for so long." said his mother.

"We saw you defending yourself and sent that Tai Lung to his grave. It's like you've captured your own power." said Sakamoto.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I just... didn't even know I had it in me." said Musaki.

"Honey, I know you've been struggling to get used to the fact that we're not here, but I think you're actually having fun with your new family. I'm sure they're very proud of you and lucky to have you in their lives." his mother said.

"Yeah, I know. I am so lucky." Musaki whispered.

"Your mother and I knew we were never gonna leave you and we all wanted to be a family together until the end of time." Sakamoto explained.

"But.... why did you guys leave me on earth? Didn't you.... didn't you want me?" Musaki asked.

"Of course we did. You know we loved you with all our hearts and well, when Tai Lung tried to set us apart after we sent some of his family members in jail and coming back for us, we didn't have a choice. We were gonna risk our lives for you and decided that someone else might adopt you. Now, look at you. You've grown up to be a young panda." she said.

Musaki smiled at them and said, "I never realized that."

"We think about it every day. You've been in this earth for 14 years and hope you'll still be here another 14 years or more. For all we know, it wouldn't be long to see you again in heaven." said Sakamoto.

"You serious?"

"Definitely."

Musaki didn't want to die, but the fact that he's gonna see his parents again, when he's hitting old age made him feel enlightened. His blue eyes started to get a little misty-eyed, then it streamed into teary-eyed. His mother wiped the tears from his eyes and knew that it was tears of joy. He leaned over them and gave them a hug, a real hug. Soon enough, Shifu, Po, Mantis, Shanghai, Sudoku, Ty, Brian, Sonic, Monkey, Joey, Viper, Tigress, Mookie, Seth, Crane and Miko saw Musaki's parents hugging him and everything.

"Lil' Saki?" asked Crane.

Musaki turned around and saw everyone behind him. His parents saw his family and some friends of his. Shanghai looked at them and felt completely surprised. He asked, "Dude, are those..."

"Yep, they're my parents. This is my mom and dad, Sakamoto and Mai Soong. These are my friends from the orphanage, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Ty, Brian, Joey, Seth, Mookie and Sonic. They've been my friends for so long." said Musaki.

"Nice to meet you boys." said Sakamoto.

"Same here." said Joey.

"Thank you for being friends to our son. He really needed one." saiid Mai Soong.

"You're welcome." said Seth.

"And you remember Po, Shifu and the Five, the ones who took me in since last year."

"How are you all?" asked Sakamoto.

"We're doing good." said Crane.

"We've been focusing on him for a long time. When we found out he collapsed and remained unconsciousness, we felt like we lost one of our family members and I don't like that feeling that someone you're close to is gone before your eyes." said Shifu.

"We've made a promise to him that we'll always be here for him, whatever it takes, regardless of how he is." said Po.

"You guys must be a heck of parents raising him right." said Viper.

"We are."

"Musaki has been thinking about you guys every night and we never realized that you gave him up because of Tai Lung's rampage to kill them all. If it wasn't for your brave act, he wouldn't have even be here with us." said Mantis.

"We really appreciate you bringing him to our lives." said Tigress.

"Thank you so much. You take good care of him for us." said Sakamoto.

"You're leaving, already?" asked Musaki.

"Yes, but do not forget that we'll be looking over you." said Mai Soong.

Musaki nodded his head and felt like a part of them will always remain where they are... in his heart. He smiled at them as they vanished back into heaven. The wind started blowing and everyone feels at peace with Musaki. Shifu looked at him and said, "You've got some great parents."

"Thank you. I have been told I have great parents." Musaki said.

"What kind of memories do you always have?" asked Viper.

"When they hug me, comnfort me, feed me, take good care of me, never left me behind and my mom always sings me an awesome lullaby."

"You think you can sing it for us?" asked Mantis.

Musaki sighed and realized that he haven't heard his lullaby since he was a cub, but he said, "I could try if I can remember thw words."

He cleared his throat and started singing his own lullaby and everyone was starting to listen to it.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

Everyone was in awe after hearing Musaki's lullaby and most of them were teary-eyed, including Po. Musaki sighed exasperatedly and asked, "Dude, do you always do that?"

"I can't help it. It's just... so beautiful." said Po, tearfully.

"Yeah, it just made it emotional for me. You did find what you were looking for." said Shifu, in tears.

"I'm glad I did." said Musaki.

"Dude, that was the most sweetest lullaby I've ever heard." said Miko.

"How old were you when she sung it?" asked Sudoku.

"Man, it was so long ago, since I was born, I think. And It followed through until my parents died. Every night, when I was in the orphanage, I sing it myself to get some sleep."

"You're a special person, Musaki." said Viper.

"I have heard that."

"Everyone, let's get some sleep." said Shifu.

* * *

(A/N): A little cameo appearance is coming in this story and somehow, I wanted klonoakazeno's character, Ichi, make an appearance. Hope it's cool.

* * *

Everyone started to say good night to each other and Musaki said goodbyes to his friends as they started walking to the bunkhouses and to the dorms. The Five, Shifu and Po said good night to Musaki as he went to his dorm for some much-needed sleep. Then, he heard someone come in the door and it was a dog. He recognized the dog with black and white fur, blue eyes and wears blue pants. He said, "Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, doing great. What brings you by, Ichi?" asked Musaki.

Ichi sighed and told Musaki to step outside a minute. As they got outside, Ichi looked at him and realized that he's got something that he wants to share with him.

"I wanted to see if you're okay and everything. I heard you took down Tai Lung with your superpowers. Anyways, you must be lucky to have Shifu and Po as your family."

"Of course I'm lucky. So, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I spent most of my time hiding under the palace where no one can find me and that I was too depressed to get used to the fact that my shadow killed my parents. I just... don't know what to do." said Ichi.

"Dude, you've been through a lot and so have I. Shifu and Po are so lucky to have you as their family. It would suck if you weren't there."

"Good point. I just miss my parents."

"So do I, but things always happen for a reason. And someday, as you're getting older, you can see them again when you die also. It's not such a bad thing. You have a family here that loves you and if they can see it, you can believe it."

Ichi sighed mournfully over the loss of his parents and that he couldn't control his powers, but realized that Po and Shifu are everything to him. He smiled at him and said, "You're right. They do care about me."

"And who wouldn't?" asked Musaki.

"Thanks, Musaki. You're a good friend."

"That's true."

Musaki brought Ichi in and they saw Shifu walking past the hall, but stopped to see a familiar face staring at him. He saw those blue eyes and knew that it was Ichi. He walked to Shifu and said, "Hi, dad."

Shifu was bursting with joy, inside as he grabbed Ichi and hugged him tightly. Musaki was happy to see them together again and he saw tears coming from Shifu's eyes, like he was excited to see him again. Musaki sighed and said, "Good night, you two."

Shifu stopped him and smiled at him, with tears still coming from his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Put him in Po's room. I think he'll be surprised."

Musaki closed the door and hopped in his bed for some serious snoozing. As he heard the happy commotion and Po's reaction that Ichi's back and that he's with his big brother again, Musaki felt like he got exactly what he wanted-- a big family and seeing his parents again was the greatest feeling he could ever have. Now he has two families that belong in one place-- in his heart.

* * *

**THE END**

That song was "What I've Been Looking For" (the reprise version) from High School Musical 1. Thank goodness it's done. It took me a month to do this fic and I'm glad all of you really liked it. I hope you enjoyed reading "Musaki's Wound" as I enjoyed writing it. Laterz!!


	22. Thanks and Soundtrack

My last notes for 'Musaki's Wound.' It's a little something to say I hope you loved this story and a little background on how I started.

* * *

Hey, can you guys believe that this is the end of "Musaki's Wound"? It took me, like a month to make this fic because I've been doing Musaki fics since last year after seeing "Kung Fu Panda" opening day. I've been putting that on hold because of some "Surf's Up" fics, which is how I started out doing fanfiction.

So, by the time 4th of July week came by last year, I was hard at work making my first 'Kung Fu Panda' fic, "Panda Twins", in which Musaki was introduced. It came out of my head, thinking that a young pre-teen panda has been orphaned and was taken in by Po, Shifu and the Five. By the time I released "Panda Twins" on July 5, 2008, it's like I've gotten brilliant reviews from anyone who has an interest to 'Kung Fu Panda' and making 'KFP' fics. The first five reviews from "Panda Twins" I've gotten were from: snyper, corset-rebellion-redflower, Wolf Mystic (my favorite author and good friend on this site), jafarjasmineforever2005 and Kippis05. Pretty soon, I was starting to get in the hang of making KFP fics and by either September or October, I've got five more reviews from FalconMage and NightmareAngel365.

As much as I love making Kung Fu Panda fics, I definitely got an interest in making KFP fics and it just comes and goes. The only small issue I have with FalconMage, not having the most praise of my stories. Don't get me wrong, he has given me some constructive criticism (in which I'm used to), it's just that he hasn't given me to most 10/10 reviews of my stotries. When I read his reviews on my stories, he always gives it 4/10 and 7/10. It wouldn't hurt to at least give me a 9/10 praise.

I take those comments as advice so I could do better. I really hope that FalconMage would see my stories as interesting and very awesome to make. Aside from all that, I made a few friends on the Kung Fu Panda category, including klonoakazeno, Skyyler and SkytheHawk and many others.

So, in honor of working on 'Musaki's Wound', I decided to give thanks to anyone who likes this story and my other Kung Fu Panda stories.

**First off, to Wolf Mystic (my awesome friend), thank you for taking the time from deviantART, to comment on my story. You're awesome and I hope you'll enjoy reading all my chapters as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**

**To klonoakazeno: Thanks for liking all my Kung Fu Panda stories and for liking my OC character, Musaki. Also, for using him on your fic, "Music Extravaganza!" It's really awesome and I'm glad that you liked my stories.**

**To Edge the Gravitic hedgehog: Thank you so much for liking my story. It really made me feel appreciated that my work is grateful.**

**To Telracs1994: Thank you for taking the time to read my awesome fics and hope liking my Bolt story, "I Kissed a Dog." I hope you like my new KFP fics in the future.**

**To Open Season Fangirl5000: For liking all my stories, including my Kung Fu Panda fics and also, liking my 'Monsters vs. Aliens', and 'Surf's Up' fics along the way.**

**To writerdragon: You rock with all the Kung Fu Panda fics as well as the 'Monsters vs. Aliens' fics and for liking my M.v.A. fic, 'Gives You Heck.'**

**To Wolf's Flame: Thanks for liking my KFP fics and also 'Musaki's Wound.' I hope that you like the fic and that you'll enjoy reading all the chapters.**

**To Arceus Conberma: I love your fics and your awesome personality and also for your Sonic the Hedgehod fics. They're really awesome and radical.**

**To Skyyler: You're a heck of an author and you have amazing potenital for making KFP fics and Bolt fics, also.**

**To SkytheHawk: I know you're not making any Kung Fu Panda and that you're in the 'Tokyo Mew Mew' category, but thanks for liking every KFP I made, including the Crane/Viper romance fics.**

**To STARFOXLOVER61900: Thanks for liking my KFP fics and for adding my first 'Surf's Up' fic, "Cody's Return Home" in your favorite stories list. You're really awesome.**

**And also to Sage of Dorks: Thank you for showing me this awesome site and for being a part of it. You're an awesome friend here on this site and also in real life.**

**To: Joe 'Po' Navark: I'm glad you liked my fic, 'Feeling Not Good Enough' and for adding it in your favorite stories list. I'm feeling very appreciated.**

**Also, to everyone here in this site who likes Kung Fu Panda, love you guys and you're all really awesome!**

Also, I came up with a soundtrack for "Musaki's Wound" and I'm hoping this will be the coolest soundtrack I've made for my fic.

1. Michael Jackson: "You Are Not Alone" (reminiscing the past)

2. Aly & AJ: Sticks and Stones (Musaki's bullying song)

3. Cutting Crew: (I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight (unconsciousness)

4. Lifehouse: Broken (shocking news)

5. Pussycat Dolls: I Hate This Part (blaming scene)

6. The Fray: Never Say Never (Po talking to Musaki)

7. Mariah Carey ft. Boyz II Men: One Sweet Day (yoga scene)

8. Metro Station: Shake It (Musaki's out on the town)

9. Linkin Park: Numb (Musaki's nightmare)

10. Daughtry: What About Now (comforting)

11. Evanescence: Lithium (Tigress' beating up Musaki/Musaki's second nightmare)

12. 3 Doors Down: It's Not My Time (Musaki's story)

13. OneRepublic ft. Timbaland: Apologize (remix) (Shifu's promise/Tigress apologizing Musaki/understanding feelings)

14. Michael Jackson: Will You Be There (Musaki bonding with Mantis)

15. Paramore: Misery Business (Toshi fighting Musaki)

16. Aly & AJ: Never Far Behind (Musaki's old friends reunion)

17. Jonas Brothers: Burnin' Up (Musaki's training)

18. High School Musical 3 Cast: The Boys Are Back (Musaki's old friends seeing him training)

19. Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On (hanging out the Peach Tree)

20. Rihanna: Disturbia (preparing for war)

21. Avril Lavigne: Losing Grip (The fight scene)

22. Michael Jackson: Beat It (Musaki's final confrontation)

23. Jordin Sparks: Battlefield (Musaki winning the fight)

24. Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas (Camp Rock): This is Me (Looking at the stars)

25. Aly & AJ: I'm Here (Shifu and Musaki doing yoga)

26. Demi Lovato: Don't Forget (Reminiscing Shifu's memories with Tai Lung)

27. Rugrats' All Grown Up: All Grown Up (theme song): (Musaki's birthday)

28. Boys Like Girls: Thunder (brotherhood)

29. Jonas Brothers: Paranoid (dinner scene)

30. Taylor Swift: You Belong with Me (truth-or-dare scene)

31. Jesse McCartney: How Do You Sleep? (dancing scene)

32. Hilary Duff: Fly (Musaki's song dedication)

33. Hilary Duff: Shine (Musaki's parents appearance)

34. High School Musical Soundtrack: What I've Been Looking For (Musaki's lullaby)

35. Shinedown: Second Chance (happy ending)

Well, that's all for "Musaki's Wound." I'm glad you liked it and I thank you all for reading this awesome Kung Fu Panda fic and liking it and taking the time to read it. Appreciate it a lot! Laterz!!


End file.
